The Danger Close to Home
by pandorabox82
Summary: When Rossi takes the lead on a brutal case, he learns that there are some things that cannot be left in the past, and dealing with them might drag up more demons than he had planned
1. Chapter 1

"We've got a bad one."

Dave looked up from his paperwork and sighed, seeing that Penelope was trembling. "Why are you coming to me, Kitten?"

"Because I don't know if I can present this case without losing my already tenuous at times impartiality. I tried to look at some of the crime scene photos, but I couldn't."

Sighing lightly, he beckoned her inside. She nodded and shut the door, handing over the file. "What has you so spooked, now?"

"This case is local. Well, semi-local, in that it's happening around Quantico and DC. We wouldn't have picked it up, had the unsub not crossed between the two locations."

Dave nodded as he opened the folder, taking a look at what she had gathered. "Oh, god, he made the children watch?" he muttered as he read the M.O. of their unsub. Looking up, he saw Garcia nod. "I'll do the briefing for you, Kitten. Come here."

Holding out his arm, he waited for her to join him. It didn't take long for her to cross the small distance between them, and then she was hugging him tightly, letting out a small sob. "I'm trying to keep it together, I really am, Rossi."

"Sometimes, you have to let it out. At least this one is at home, so you can go home with Morgan tonight."

"I'd rather go home with you and have supper with Erin. I need time with her."

He shook his head, a wide smile crossing his face. "You don't need an excuse like this to come over. She likes having supper with you."

Penelope grinned at him widely. "Did she tell you that?"

"No, I just see how she lights up in your presence. She never had a little sister, just two older brothers, and she's been so grateful to you for filling that role." He stood and slipped his hand into the crook her arm. "Now, shall we?"

She nodded and let him lead her over to the briefing room. The others were all gathered already, and he shooed the younger woman over to Morgan. She smiled gratefully at him as she took her seat, and he nodded, picking up the remote. "Hey, why are you doing this, Rossi?" Blake asked and he gave her a dark look.

"There are some things that we don't force Garcia to do. I'd rather keep her my tender friend than have her become jaded by shit like this." Blake blanched and nodded, turning her attention to the pad in front of her. "All right, we have a serial rapist stalking the single women of DC and Quantico."

"And why were we called in on this case?" Hotch asked, trying not to flinch as Dave flipped through the pictures the police had taken of the women.

"Because, as you can see, this is a particularly violent offender. He is not intent on killing the women he attacks, he is intent on inflicting the maximum amount of pain that he can. And there's the children involved."

Both JJ and Blake couldn't suppress their gasp when Dave flipped to the next slide, showing images of the children involved tied tightly to chairs, duct tape covering their mouths. "Please tell me that he didn't hurt the children."

He looked into JJ's eyes, seeing them swim with unshed tears, and nodded. "So far, this unsub has not touched the children beyond tying them up. That does not mean that he has not hurt them in a deeper way. The children were forced to watch while the unsub raped and sodomized their mothers. We need to find this jagoff before he hurts another family."

Even he was having trouble maintaining impartiality, and Penelope smiled sadly at him, as she rested her head on Morgan's upper arm. "So how many families are we talking about here?" the man asked, covering Penelope's hand with his own.

"Four, so far, Sugar Bear. He seems to strike once a week, always on a Friday night."

"Which gives us four days to hunt this unsub down. All right, what can we see that connects these families?" Hotch asked as he stood and walked over to the white board and picking up a pen.

"They all have three children," Reid piped up, looking at the files in his hands. "The oldest child is seventeen, while the youngest is eight. And these are all single mothers, and therefore more vulnerable. Has there been any DNA or fingerprints or anything of that nature left behind to give us a clue into who this man is?"

"No, that's the thing. This unsub is very methodical in nature. The kids come home, he holds a gun to the youngest one's head, and has the oldest one tie up the middle and youngest child before he ties them up as well. When the mother comes home, he again uses the gun to get her to disrobe."

The woman all shuddered, and Dave shook his head, wondering how someone could be so cruel. "And he tells the women that they deserved to be punished like this? Am I reading this right?" Morgan asked angrily, shoving the pad away from him. "Ugh, we need to catch this bastard, before he hurts anyone else."

"And to do that, we have to come up with a profile." Hotch's words were short and clipped, an indicator of how bothered he was by this case. "I would not hesitate to say that he has a lot of rage against a woman in his life."

"Most likely an ex. You wouldn't tell a single mother you're doing this to punish her unless you've experienced a bad breakup yourself."

"That's a lot of misplaced rage, Blake."

"I know. But he's also very controlled. He beats the women, treats them cruelly, but he holds back from killing them. Why? Is he incapable of murder? Would that be going too far for him?"

"No. He wants them to suffer," Dave said suddenly, wishing that he was not anywhere near this sick bastard's brain. "He needs them alive so that they are forced to live with their punishment. He needs them to feel degraded and less then."

Penelope met his eye, and he saw that she was crying, silent tears rolling down her cheeks. "Do we have anything that I could use to begin narrowing down who this man is?" she asked softly.

"We're looking for a white male, late forties to early fifties, who has been through a divorce recently."

"That is too broad for my search parameters, Hotch."

"I know, Garcia. It's all we have at the moment, until he makes a mistake." Again, his words were tight, and he looked to JJ, nodding subtly. She gave him a little nod in return, and he relaxed a little, knowing that they would take care of each other. "All right. We should go and speak with the women, see if they can give us any more information they might not have thought of. Blake, you and Rossi will be talking to Marissa Breslin."

He nodded and began to flip through to her information, standing and motioning with his head for Blake to follow him. She followed him over to his office and smiled sadly as he set the pad down. "How are we going to go about this?"

"Very carefully." He looked at the picture of Erin on his desk and closed his eyes. "Would you mind if I called home a moment?"

"Go right ahead."

Nodding, he pulled out his cellphone and quickly dialed home. Erin picked up right away and he smiled to hear her intake of breath. "Hello, Rossi residence."

"Erin, it's me. Didn't you look at the caller id?"

"No, honey, I'm in the middle of a good chapter. What's up?"

"I'm bringing Kitten home for supper tonight. We…picked up a really bad case."

"Oh. What do you want me to make, then? The kids are going to be here, too, since it's our week with them."

"Mmm, lasagna sounds really good tonight."

"All right, I'll head out to the store in a little bit to pick up everything. Tabby's been bugging me for the red velvet cinnamon rolls, too, so those are dessert tonight."

"Sounds delicious, bella. We'll be there before six, I promise."

"All right, see you then. I love you."

"Love you, too, bella."

They hung up and Alex arched her eyebrow at him. "That sounds cozily domestic."

"Alan sold the house out from under her while she was recovering and playing dead. I didn't want her to be out on the street, with no job, so I decided we'd move in together."

"And am I going to be invited to the wedding?"

He chuckled lowly. "We haven't decided if we're going to take that step. None of our marriages have been the best, after all." Alex nodded and smiled, watching him jot down the address they needed to go to. "Now, come on, let's get this over with."


	2. Chapter 2

Dave sank down into his chair, feeling drained. The interview had not gone well, and Alex had fled the room, sobbing, at the description of what Marissa Breslin had endured. He had tried to smooth things over with her, but then the son had grown defensive and kicked them all out. Nodding, he had given over his card, just in case she had anything else to add, before leaving.

Alex was in the passenger seat of his car, still crying, when he joined her. With a halting voice, she told him of what her own mother had gone through, how she had been told about what happened right before she left for college, and he had nodded in sympathy, letting her cry on his shoulder as he rubbed her back. And then, they had gone back to work and tried to fit their pieces into the puzzle of their unsub.

"Are you almost ready to head out, Dave?"

He looked up into Penelope's eyes and saw how haunted she looked. "Yeah, why don't we get out of here, leave the ghosts behind for a few hours." Slowly, he stood back up and fished his keys out of his pocket, leaving the briefcase and materials behind. "Erin said that she was going to make lasagna and red velvet cinnamon rolls for supper. I hope you're hungry."

"A home cooked meal sounds delicious right now, Dave. I, I just can't get this out of my head. I barely looked at those pictures, and the images are seared in my mind. Why would someone do something that cruel in front of children?"

"I wish I knew, Kitten." He rested his hand on the small of her back as he guided her over to the elevators. "Did anything we gave you help to narrow down your searches today?"

"I wish that it did. There are a lot of divorced white males in the DC and Quantico area." She let out a disconsolate sigh, letting her head come to rest on his upper arm after they stepped into the elevator. "I do hope that we catch him before he hurts someone else's family. I know I said that before, but the more I think about the situation, the more it hurts my heart. I thought I was tough."

"You are tough, Kitten. Everyone is being affected by this, not just you. There's something to this cruelty that is hitting us all."

She nodded and cuddled in closer to him. "Do you think Erin would mind if I spent the night? I don't feel like driving, and Der's spending the night with Reid, going over more of the icky details. I'm glad that Reid can just turn off that part of his brain and think more analytically, though I do worry about my Boo."

"Well, as long as you don't mind family night at the Rossi house, you'll be fine."

She gasped lightly. "When did you guys become that serious to have family nights?"

"You know that her children and I frequently got together, to talk about Erin, when she was in hiding. Once she came back, I hired us the best lawyer and we fought for custody. The judge split it fifty-fifty, and that's how our weeks have gone. Though, the kids are starting to come over Friday nights more and more often. So we get to spend even more time with them."

A tender smile spread across his face as he thought about their family. "You love them, don't you?"

"Yeah, they're the kids I never got to have. We're a family, Kitten." She sighed once more, her head rubbing against his arm. "So, you're going to ride home with me."

"Uh huh!" Together, they exited the elevator, and he led her over to his car. She slid into the passenger seat and curled up in a ball, wrapping her arms around her middle. The ride was quiet, and he became a little concerned the longer she stayed silent. "I'm fine," she finally said, giving him a smile.

"No, you're not, but we will be with time, I promise." She nodded and reached out for his arm, holding on until he had pulled into the driveway. The light was on in the kitchen, and he saw that Erin was at the sink. She looked up and smiled at him as he pulled into the garage, and he couldn't help but grin at her in return.

"Is she going to meet you at the door with a martini and a pair of slippers?" Penelope teased, and he shook his head.

"Not quite, Kitten." Turning off the car, he bounded out, knowing that Penelope would be following close behind. Erin wrenched open the door, a bright smile on her face. "I'm home," he said, opening his arms.

"You are." She launched herself into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist as she kissed him passionately. In the background, he could hear the kids laughing and Penelope gasping, and shook his head, filling his hands with her ass as he brought them inside. "Sorry, I knew that you needed something to pick you up after the day you had."

"That was one way to dispel the dreck of the day," he said breathlessly as he set her down on the counter. "Did you forget that Penelope was joining us this evening?"

"Maybe. Sorry, Penny."

"That's okay, Erin. Um, I will need an introduction to your family, though."

"Of course. The little one is my youngest, Tabitha."

"Hey!" she interjected, pouting at her mother. "I am not little!"

"Compared to me you are," Bruce said, ruffling her hair. "I'm Bruce. The girl with her nose buried in her iPad is my sister Karen. She's trying to figure out if she got accepted to Stanford yet."

"No, Bryn Mawr. They started accepting early applications, and I have my heart set on going there." She didn't look up from her iPad, and Dave chuckled a little as she floated over to him, knocking her shoulder against his chest. That was her signal that she wanted a hug, and he closed his arm around her waist, drawing her back against his chest. "Hi, Papa Dave. I'm glad you're home tonight."

"I am too, munchkin. Have you been helping your mom out?" She nodded and closed her email before setting the iPad on the counter next to Erin. "And what did you do in school today?"

"Everything, it seems like. We're reading _My Antonia_ for AP English, and I hate my AP US Government teacher. I wish I had taken AP Art History, but I think I want to go into law, like Mama did, at first. So, I'm stuck. At least AP German isn't that hard."

He nodded and looked at Penelope, seeing that her eyes were bugging out a bit. "Yes, I have a brilliant daughter, Penny. She's going to go far in this world, I know."

The timer went off and Erin slipped off the counter, sauntering over to the oven and pulling out the lasagna. "I smell garlic bread."

"I knew that you'd want it, so Tabby helped me make it. I forgot, are you okay with meat again, Penny?"

"I'll be fine, Erin, don't worry. What do you need me to do?"

"Nothing, you're a guest tonight, sit at the table. Bruce, fill the glasses with water."

He did as told, and Dave took his spot at the head of the table, smiling at the scene of domesticity in front of him. Though it didn't dispel the demons of the case, it did help to settle him, and he relished the time in front of him, spent with his family.


	3. Chapter 3

"All right, spill. Why do you both look so sad?" Erin asked as she curled up against him on the sofa.

"This is an awful case, Erin. Dave doesn't want me to talk about it, and I don't blame him. You really do not want to know the details. I just, I didn't realize that this would be the case that would make my heart hurt so much."

Erin nodded and reached her hand out to Penelope. Hesitantly, the younger woman clasped it, letting Erin pull her down onto the sofa. "I've had cases like that. They come few and far between, but when they hit you, they just take the wind from your sails. Is that why you decided to spend the night?"

She nodded and Erin laughed gently. "I just want to be surrounded by people who make me happy. You happen to be one of those people. Dave, though, I'm not too sure about." She looked around Erin and winked at him. "So, did I hear something about making Monday a movie night?"

"Uh huh." Tabitha came in, already in pajamas, her pillow and blanket in hand. "We're watching _Calendar Girls_. Have you seen it?" Penelope shook her head, and Tabitha grinned. "Great! You'll love it! Especially when Brucie blushes like a little boy at the hint of old lady boobs!"

"Oh, god, Tabby-cat, not _that_ movie again. You know I don't like it."

Bruce came in and plopped down in the recliner, pouting a little, and Dave smiled. "Sometimes, we have to humor the women in our lives, Bruce. God knows anything is worth seeing your mom smile again." Penelope sighed lightly, and he looked at her, grinning at her. "So, do I make you happy now, Kitten?"

"Very much so." They settled in to watch, Karen joining them half way through and sitting in front of her mother, letting Erin braid her hair as the movie played on. Dave found himself relaxing as his family enjoyed the movie, the dreck of the day fading into the background.

By the time the movie had ended, Bruce and Karen were sleeping, Karen's head on Erin's knee. "Should we wake them?" he asked lowly, rubbing Erin's shoulder.

"I'm not sure how much good that would do. Penelope's asleep here, too. It's not going to be the most comfortable night we've spent, but I'm content to just be if you are," she whispered, her hand drawing patterns on his chest.

"I'll go get us blankets and pillows," Tabitha said lowly, getting up off the floor.

While she was gone, Dave used the opportunity to kiss Erin, listening to her intake of breath as the kiss lingered on. "I love you. I am so glad that you are not here for this case, I think it would destroy you." He kissed her once more, only to hear Tabitha lightly cough. "What, I can't kiss my girlfriend now?"

"Well, I don't mind the kisses, but…I noticed something weird on the porch, when I let Mudgie out to do his business."

She looked thoroughly spooked and Dave frowned, gently scooting out from underneath Erin. "I'll be right back, bella."

"I know, honey." She kissed him once more and he followed after Tabitha, wondering what had unsettled her so. He was still getting used to her flightiness, her playfulness, that this side of her surprised him. And then, Tabitha stopped and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"What is it?" he asked soothingly, and she shook her head before burying her head against his shoulder. "Tabby, you can tell me."

"I forgot to let Mudgie back in. What if he ran away? It will be my fault. Mama always tells me that I'm too flighty, too irresponsible. I'll never forgive myself if something happens to him, Papa Dave." She began to cry, and he pulled the fourteen year old close to his chest, letting her sob. He knew that this was still some of the residual emotions from Erin's ordeal, and he wished that he could take away this pain that she carried inside.

"Oh, peanut, he's a good dog, he knows to stick around the house. Don't worry, I'm sure that everything is fine." He kissed the crown of her head and led her over to the door. The moment he opened it, he felt an odd sense of foreboding sweep over him and he disentangled himself from her, stepping out onto the porch. "Mudgie! Here, boy!" he called out, expecting the dog to come up to his side.

"See, I told you…" Tabitha's voice broke off into a startled gasp before she started to scream. Dave's hand instantly went to his gun as he made his way to her side, letting her collapse against him, beating against his chest as she sobbed. Within minutes, the porch light had snapped on and Erin and Penelope were on the porch as well.

"David, what…Mudgie!" Erin hurried over to the dog's side, picking up his head and cradling it in her lap. "What happened?" she asked, her voice husky with tears.

Dave shook his head, trying to take in the carnage. It looked as if someone had attacked his dog, blood was pooling underneath his body, staining Erin's pants a deep red. "I don't know. It looks like he's been stabbed."

Tabitha clung to him even tighter, her cries never lessening. "Why, why would someone kill our dog, Papa Dave? Why didn't I let him back in?"

Her words broke his heart and he rubbed her back gently. "You didn't do this, Tabitha, I promise. Peanut, it's not your fault."

She shook her head. "It is. I was the stupid, flighty, flibbertigibbet, again. If I hadn't been creeped out, I would have called him back in, rather than come to find you. I'm sorry."

Erin looked up at them, her face lined with sorrow. "Tabitha Margaret, this is not your fault. Did you pick up a knife and commit the act?" Her daughter shook her head. "Did you ask someone to do this for you?" Again, she shook her head against his chest, and he sighed, knowing their words weren't sinking in. "Baby, it's not your fault, I promise."

"But who would do this to us?" she whispered quietly, her knees buckling. Dave was quick to catch her, helping her to the porch and holding her close as they rocked back and forth. "Who would want to hurt us?"

"I don't know, peanut."

"Can I sleep with you and Mama tonight? I don't want to be alone."

"Yes, you may, peanut. Come on, let Penelope take you back into the house while your mom and I take care of Mudgie. I love you."

"I love you, too, Papa Dave." She pressed her lips against his cheek in a quick kiss before letting Penelope help her to her feet. When they had entered the house, he made his way over to Erin and wrapped her up in his arms.

"Davie, why does everyone seem intent on hurting us? What have I done to warrant this cruelty?" she whispered as she burrowed close to him, filling the spot Tabitha had so recently left. "I'm so sorry that I've dragged you into the mess that is my life." She began to sob quietly, the muffled cries tugging at his heartstrings and making his own tears flow. "You deserve someone much better for you."

"Hush, Erin Elizabeth. You are what's best for me. You've given me a family, you've given me love. There is nothing more in this world that I could ask for." He kissed her head and then helped her to her feet. "Do you want to help me bury Mudgie? I should take care of that tonight, so that the coyotes don't scavenge."

She looked up at him, her eyes glittering with tears. "All right. There's a flashlight in the garage, right?" He nodded and she drifted off in that direction while he picked up the body of his beloved dog, cradling it to his chest.

"Papa Dave!" He turned his head and saw Tabitha standing in the doorway, and he nodded to her. She rushed out to his side once more. "I want to help, too. Tell me what to do."

"In the garage, there's a shovel. We'll need that." She nodded and ran off and he gave Penelope a helpless look, knowing that she was would understand. Nodding, the other woman moved off, and he knew that Karen and Bruce would join them soon to lay their dog to rest.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Friday came around, Dave felt like his nerves were completely shot. They were nowhere near finding their unsub, and it was taxing all of them to know that as the clock ticked closer to six, they were that much closer to having another victim.

Blake knocked on his door before coming in and plopping down in the chair in front of his desk. "I need a stiff drink. Do you have anything in your desk that fits that bill?"

He shook his head. "No, I cleaned it out, after Erin and I committed to each other. This place was one of her triggers, and while she can be around it in our home, this was not as safe a space for her."

Dave heard a soft, familiar, cough, and he looked up into Erin's gently smiling face. "And I never told you how much I appreciated that. Though I do come bearing gifts. Do you want to join me in the conference room?"

He nodded and stood, coming over to her side and wrapping his arm around her waist. "Are you coming, Blake?" She nodded and followed after them. Dave could feel eyes on him as they went to the conference room, and he shrugged, smiling and letting his hand slip a little lower on his lover's hip, making sure his fingers skimmed the curve of her ass.

"David," she said warningly and he chuckled, not moving his hand. Huffing a little, Erin tugged his hand up to the dip of her waist and led him into the room. "Don't worry, I got something appropriate for me."

"I see," he remarked as he took a look at the table. "And how are we supposed to drive home tonight?"

"I may have commandeered a fleet vehicle, and will be dropping everyone off at home. Will is watching Jack and Henry tonight with Jessica. I know the fact that you are no closer to catching this monster is starting to wear on you. This is the best whiskey I could find on short notice. I figure there should be enough to go around."

He nodded and led her over to Hotch's side. "You know that we have nothing more to go on. This is now the waiting game."

"I know," Hotch said, his face closed off. Dave hated that expression of his the most. Hotch wasn't a hard man for him to read, but he could shut him out better than any person he had ever met. "And I wish there was something we could do. But even the list of single mothers with three children isn't getting us anywhere. There are just too many families like that. Our job can be the worst at times."

"You are very right there, Aaron," Blake said picking up the bottle. "Now, does anyone have glasses or are we going to swig and pass?"

"I never took you for a two fisted drinker, Alex," Penelope said, smiling at her.

"Usually, I'm not. This case makes me want to hunt the unsub down and feed him his balls bite by tiny, excruciating, bite." Her eyes narrowed dangerously, and Dave shuddered a little, knowing that the woman meant business. "So, any objections to just drinking straight from the bottle?"

Slowly, everyone shook their heads, and she took off the lid and took a long swig before passing the bottle on to JJ. Erin picked up her own bottle of ginger ale and sipped at it, snuggling close to Dave. "Let me have some of that. I'm not going to drink today."

"But you can."

"I don't want to. All right?" She nodded and he turned his face to hers, kissing her temple gently. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she replied as she handed him her bottle. The ginger ale tasted good to him and he took a second sip before handing it back. "What time does the unsub usually attack?" she asked quietly.

"In about two hours. The women have all described the attack as lasting three hours. He takes his time torturing them."

Erin nodded before closing her hand tightly around shirt, tugging at it. He could tell that she was disturbed with that simple motion and he rubbed her back as they passed their bottle back and forth. "All right, are we ready to head home so that we can come back tomorrow?" she asked softly once the bottle was finished.

Hotch nodded at her and she sighed lightly. "All right, let's get you home." Erin went into what he recognized now as full mother mode and shooed the profilers out the door, tugging him along with her. It didn't take long for them to get in an elevator and he pulled her close as they rode down. "Dave will pick each of you up in the morning. I'm assuming, given what little I know about this case, that you are going to hit the ground running tomorrow morning. Hopefully, now that we're closer to the unsub, we can catch him quicker," she briskly said as she ushered them over to one of the SUVs.

"From your lips to God's ears, Erin," Blake said softly and Erin nodded.

"Amen, Alexandra." The others climbed in the back while Erin slipped behind the wheel, starting up the vehicle. "I'm proud of you all, you know," she said gently as she pulled out into traffic. Dave looked over at her, taking in the smile that she wore.

"Just like I'm proud of you," Hotch said before Dave could say anything. "Even though you're not a part of us anymore, you've walked a dark way that's led to your return to life. I know how hard that road can be to traverse."

"Me, too," JJ said lowly. "Sometimes, I wish that you were back here with us. Cruz is no you."

As he watched, tears rolled down Erin's face as her smile grew. "Thank you, I appreciate the sentiments. And I miss all of you, so very much." She sighed deeply and slowed down a little. "How's Henry?"

"He's doing well. It's been a hard adjustment, not having Will come home every night, but he's starting to understand why Mommy and Daddy can no longer live together. And he likes Aaron, so that has made the transition a little easier. It's just been a little odd, getting used to coming home to a house that's just me and Hen."

"We love having visitors." Erin looked over at him, a shocked look on her face. "Really, Tabitha is great with little ones, and we wouldn't mind him running about."

"We may have to take you up on that sometime, Dave, that would be nice."

Erin shook her head slightly as she pulled into Blake's driveway. "Thanks for the ride, Erin. Talk to you soon?"

"Yes, Alexandra, that sounds lovely. Sleep well."

"I'll try."

It didn't take long to drop the others off, and then they were home, the SUV taking up a lot of room in the drive. Tabitha came rushing out onto the porch, her face full of worry and fear. "I wonder why she's so keyed up?" Erin asked softly as she climbed out of the car, rushing up to her baby. "Tabby, what's wrong?"

"I don't know. I missed you today. Agent Anderson dropped your car off about three hours ago, I expected you home shortly after that. I just didn't want to be alone."

Dave smiled at her, closing his arms around his girls. "Where are Bruce and Karen?"

"Bruce went out with his friends, and Karen had a study group tonight. Papa Dave, would you mind if I crawled in with you and Mama again tonight?"

Tabitha's sad eyes reminded him so of Erin and he nodded, knowing he couldn't say no to her, either. "I would love it if you felt comfortable enough with us to sleep next to your mother tonight. Is there something that we should know about, though?"

She nodded and held out a slip of paper. "Someone put this in the mailbox today. I didn't see who, and since it was mixed in with the mail, my fingerprints are all over it, ruining any evidence."

"You watch too much CSI, Tabby," Erin gently chided. She shrugged, and Dave tousled her hair before taking the paper from her hand. Reading it, his buoyed spirits quickly sank and his eyes narrowed. "Davie?"

"It's nothing to be concerned about. I just seem to have picked up a very fervent admirer." He didn't want to tell Erin about the threat in the letter and the look Tabitha gave him told him that she understood completely. "Now, let's get my girls inside and fed. I think the bed is calling my name early tonight." Smiling gently, he led them inside, trying not to let his spirits sink too much as he wondered just who hated them so much.


	5. Chapter 5

The phone rang early the next morning, and Dave reached out to answer it. "Rossi here," he answered without looking at the caller id on the handset.

"Agent Rossi, is Erin there?"

The voice on the other end of the line was familiar, and he tried to place it. Looking over, he saw that Erin and Tabitha were still sound asleep, and he sighed deeply. "She's still sleeping. Can this wait? I can take a message."

"You and your team are going to be here soon enough. Our latest victim, though, wants Erin by her side."

Finally, he knew who he was speaking to, and he frowned. "Look, Captain Roslin, I know you know that Erin is no longer with the Bureau. It would be a severe breach of etiquette to even get her within ten miles of a crime scene."

He heard the woman's exasperated sigh and wondered what was truly going on. He didn't have long to wait and find out. "Lynn Myrkle will only speak with Erin about what happened to her last night. She knows that Erin has retired from the FBI, but she insists that none of us will understand, not even you. If I don't get a report from her, this bastard gets a free pass."

"Wait, Lynn was the one he chose to go after?" Dave felt the blood drain from his face as he shook Erin awake. "You'll have to deputize her, so that the statement is legal."

"I know. We'll see you in twenty?"

"More like ten, if I know Erin." He hung up without saying goodbye and then shook Erin a little harder. "Wake up, bella. We need to get moving."

"Ugh," she moaned, blinking open her eyes. "Who was that?"

"Sharon Roslin. There was another attack last night, and we need to get to the crime scene, as soon as possible. He targeted Lynn."

Tears clouded her eyes in moments and she crawled over him and rushed over to the armoire. "We need to get there. What are you waiting for?"

He nodded and slipped out of bed, pressing a kiss to Tabitha's cheek before joining Erin. It didn't take long for him to find clothes to wear, and then he was following Erin into the bathroom, watching her change as quickly as she could. Not bothering to brush her hair, she pulled it back into a messy bun before brushing her teeth. "She'll still be there even if we take a little extra time."

"I know, but Lynn must be so scared. Hurry up." She finished her morning ablutions and then hurried out of the room. Dave picked up his pace and then followed after her. He found her in the kitchen, pouring a glass of orange juice. "Are you ready?"

Dave nodded and picked up his keys, leading her out to their car. The drive was short, since he knew where Lynn lived, close to them. There were numerous police cars in the driveway already, and he heard Erin gasp. "It's going to be okay, bella. She's still alive."

"Sometimes that's the worst thing, though." Erin glanced down at her wrist and the scar that marred her pale flesh.

"Do you really feel that way?"

She looked back up at him, a sad look on her face. "Sometimes. When the cravings are too bad, or the pain is too much. But then, you call or one of the kids come to me, and that feeling passes. It's still a part of me, though."

Dave felt his heart ache for her in that moment, seeing for the first time just how much Curtis had scarred her, far more than just the visible one on her wrist. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," she responded as she slipped out of the car and walked up to Captain Roslin. He watched them bend their heads together, and he smiled at the contrast between red and blonde presented there. He got out and jogged up to them, resting his arm around Erin's waist. "All right, I understand. Now may I see her?"

Roslin nodded and they went into the house. "Erin!" Lynn cried out the moment she set eyes on them, and Rossi tried to hold in his shocked gasp. Her face looked awful, the bruises puffing up her cheeks, her lip split. The violence was more extreme than it had been with previous victims, and he tried to hold his tears in check.

"Lynnie," Erin replied, opening her arms to her friend. "Sharon told me that you said you'd only speak to me. What happened?" She led her over to the living room, motioning with her head for Dave to follow her.

Lynn was quiet until they were sitting on the sofa and then she said softly, "He raped me, Erin."

"Who did, Lynnie?"

"I don't know. He said that this was my punishment, for being a single mother, for destroying my family. He made the kids watch the entire thing, I thought Harmony was going to be sick."

"Why don't you start from the beginning. When did you know that something was wrong?" Dave asked lowly, rubbing Erin's shoulder.

"When I came in from the garage. Usually, Anne has supper started by the time I get home, and this time there was nothing on the stove. I called for them, but got no answer, so I decided to look through the house for a note, or something. I'm not sure anymore. By the time I got to the living room, I just felt like something was off."

"Yes?" Erin asked softly, reaching up to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear.

"He had them tied up in chairs, in front of the fireplace. While he held a gun to Edward's head, he made me strip. I, I blocked the rest from my mind. I know that he hurt me, badly, and they want me to go to the hospital, and get checked out. Should I, Erin?"

Lynn's eyes looked so hollow and empty, and Dave reached around Erin to touch her shoulder. She flinched a little, but then gave him a pained smile. "Yes, Lynn, you should. The doctor there will do a rape kit, to help us try and catch the bastard. I can't do that with you, but I know that you will be strong enough to get through it. And I'll have Alexandra go and take you through a cognitive interview. I was never very good at those, but she's the best. She'll help you, I promise. Do you trust me?"

Slowly, Lynn nodded and Erin beckoned the waiting EMT over. He helped Lynn to her feet, and she stopped him, leaning down and hugging Erin tightly. "Thank you for coming right over."

"I would do anything for my beloved friend." Erin kissed her cheek tenderly before letting the EMT lead her friend away. "We are going to find this bastard and feed him to the wolves. And I am going to have great pleasure when you take him down." A tight, feral, look passed over her face and Dave sighed as he drew her into a tight hug.

"Vengeance is mine, saith the Lord," he whispered in her ear.

"We are the sword of His Vengeance."

"Oh, bella, no. We cannot let him hurt us like this. We have to be the better people in this case, okay? We cannot be vigilantes."

She sighed, snuggling close to him. "My head knows you're right, Davie."

"It's getting your heart to agree that will be hard, I know." He kissed her forehead tenderly. "We'll find him, though, and bring him to justice. I promise you that."

"And I will hold you to that promise," she whispered as they heard the voices of the rest of the team. "I am going to help out, though. I have to. Lynn deserves it."

"I know, and I would expect nothing less."


	6. Chapter 6

Monday morning, Erin woke him with a mug off coffee, already dressed in a smart blue suit. "We should leave in the next half hour, to beat the traffic in. Aaron's already texted you a few times about getting in."

"That's my cue, bella."

She sighed and he wondered what was wrong. "You know, this is going to sound awful, but, he's attacking single women. He's attacked a close friend. What if he comes after me next? I fit his demographic, you know. Three children, single, blonde. I'm a target, plain and simple."

He watched her eyes fill with tears as he set aside the mug. "Come here, bella."

She sat on the bed and leaned against him, sighing deeply. "Can we just take off at noon, head to the justice of the peace, and get married?"

Dave laughed throatily as he rubbed her shoulder. "Would that settle your heart?" She nodded and he turned his face to kiss the side of her head. "All right. We'll get married at noon. Is that what you're going to wear, then?"

"Yes. It's a second marriage for me, so white would be a little off color. Make sure you wear a nice suit today."

"Anything for you, bella." He got up and went over to the closet, knowing exactly what he would wear. Deciding to match her, he took out his navy pinstripe suit and pulled out a white shirt and bright red tie before going to the bathroom and quickly dressing and grooming himself. "I don't have a ring for you, Erin," he said as he rejoined her.

"I don't need a ring, Davie. I have you. Thank you for indulging me."

"I love you, how could I not indulge you?" She blushed as she smiled and he came over to her side, kissing her tenderly. "Now, let's get us one step closer to married." She nodded and threaded her arm through his, going downstairs together before heading out into the garage.

The entire drive to work, he felt her eyes watching him, and he turned his head to smile at her at every stop sign or light. Again, he couldn't keep his hands off her, clasping her hand as they rode up to the bullpen. The others were already gathered in the briefing room, and he tugged her up the stairs. "Good morning Dave, Erin," Hotch said when they came in the door.

"Good morning, Aaron. Listen, we're going to take off at noon for an hour."

Penelope and JJ whipped their heads around, and a giant smile spread across Penelope's face. "Can we go with you?"

"How did you guess?" he asked, staring at them incredulously.

"Um, you haven't let go of her hand yet, and you're dressed up," JJ responded and he smiled at the way Erin's fingers tightened around his. "So, can we come? I think we all need a spot of happiness in the middle of this awful case."

"It's up to Erin."

"I would like that," she softly said. "But we have to focus on the case first. That is still three hours away. Penelope, I thought of another way to narrow the women down. Every woman that's been attacked has had blonde hair. I know it's not much to work with, but it is another component…"

They worked without ceasing until noon and then he was leading her out of the bullpen, the other members of the team trailing after them like ducklings. Dave drove quickly, a sense of eagerness filling him the closer he got to the courthouse.

"Davie, look," she murmured, pointing to the steps. The children were standing there, grins on their faces. "Penelope told them, didn't she?"

"She must have. I didn't call them." She grasped his forearm, sighing happily. "I love you, too, Erin."

"I'm glad you can read my mind. Oh, Davie, thank you for this." They parked and got out, walking arm in arm to join their children. "So, I take it Penelope called you?"

"Uh huh! She even got us an excused absence from school. You have the coolest friends!" Tabitha exclaimed, throwing her arms around Erin. "Oh, and I am so happy that we get to call Papa Dave that for real. I'm so happy when I'm with the two of you."

Dave heard Erin sniffle and knew that she was close to crying. "All right, we need to help your mom keep it together until we say 'I do'. She would never forgive me if I let her mascara run before such a momentous occasion."

She giggled lightly, looking up and smiling at him. "You always know the perfect thing to say. What would I ever do without you?" He shrugged, and she shook her head, her smile never fading.

Soon, the other team members were joining them, and they all went inside. It didn't take long for Dave to get the license, and then the clerk led them back to a small room, letting them know there would be a ten minute wait for a Justice of the Peace. "So, how would everyone like to have supper at our home tonight? Will your dad be okay with that?" Dave looked at the children, hoping that it would be all right.

"We'll make sure that he is okay with it, Papa Dave," Tabitha said softly, cuddling up close to Erin. "I just wish that we could spend every day with you."

"You know why your father won't let that happen, Tabby. We just have to find our happy weeks when they come."

"Yes, Mama." Turning her head, she kissed her daughter's cheek. "And when I turn sixteen, I can make the choice and stay with you and Papa Dave until I go to college. Oh, I love you so much!"

Dave smiled at his girl's enthusiasm. She had quickly wormed her way into his heart, during the long time of waiting, and had stayed there, throughout everything they had endured. "We love you, too, Tabby," he softly said, reaching out to rub her back.

"All right, smile!" They all looked up at Penelope, who was holding out her phone, a grin on her face. "You guys make the picture perfect family," she said, love coloring her voice as she took pictures of them together.

While the pictures were still being taken, their justice came in and smiled at them. "Now this is what I like to see. Friends and families blending together," she said as she approached them. "Who is my happy couple today?"

The woman looked expectantly at Hotch and JJ, and it was all Dave could do not to laugh aloud at their expressions. "That would be us," he said, pulling Erin close to his side.

"Ah, good. Now, if you want to come over here and stand in front of me, David, Erin." He cocked his head and narrowed his eyes. "Your story was all over the news circuit a few weeks ago. A love story like yours sort of sticks in the brain," she quickly responded, a warm smile spreading across her face. "I'm Jessica Hill," she said, holding out her hand to them.

After they'd shaken hands, she gave them a few instructions and then began the ceremony. It was so easy to say 'I do' as he gazed down into Erin's face, reaching up to wipe away the happy tears that had begun to fall down her cheeks. Her voice was just as steady as she replied with her own 'I do', and then he was kissing her, pulling her body close to his. "I love you, David," she whispered, once they'd broken the kiss.

"I love you, Erin." He let his arm come to rest around her waist and she rested her head on his chest. "All right, we have to get back to work, and you kids need to get back to school."

"Yes, Papa Dave," the girls chorused, giving them quick hugs and kisses before leading their brother out of the room.

"We can head out to lunch, first," Blake said with a smile.

Dave shook his head. "No, I want to get back to work. I feel like the answers we need are just out of sight. There's something we're missing, and I am determined to find it." Erin nodded against his chest. "So, let's get back and save the celebration for tonight."


	7. Chapter 7

"What did you do?" Erin asked when she saw the table laid with food.

"I did nothing, again!" Dave smiled and kissed her softly. "Perhaps this is Penelope's doing once more."

"Actually, that would be mine and Alex's handiwork, Dave," Hotch said as he joined them in the dining room. "I thought that neither of you would want to cook, so we pulled some strings and had this catered in. You deserve a special evening, Erin, even if you say otherwise."

She sighed happily, something Dave was so glad to hear after their long afternoon that had gone nowhere, fast. "Thank you for this kind gift," she murmured, letting Dave lead her over to the head of the table. They sat together, the others filling in the open spots, and he smiled around at their friends.

"I'd like to propose a toast." All eyes turned to Derek, who was holding up his glass of water. "I have never seen a couple more suited to each other than the two of you. I hope that in the years to come, Penelope and I grow into a love like yours. I wish for a family as wonderful as the one you've created. May God bless your life together, and may all the making up be sweet. Congratulations, you two. I know that you will make it for the long haul."

He tipped his glass to them, and Dave looked at Erin, seeing that she, too, had tears pooling in her eyes. "Thank you, Derek," she whispered before sipping at her water. The tears spilled out and she swiped at them. "You are so sweet."

He nodded and they dug into the food. Dave was glad to see Erin eat with gusto. Finally, after months of hard work, her appetite was back, and he relished every moment spent cooking delicacies for her. "All right, let's head into the study for drinks," Dave said as he pushed away from the table. "The kids and I will take care of this later."

He held out his hand to Erin, and she clasped it tightly, letting him guide her into the study. "Would you start a fire? The air is a bit nippy in here."

"I've got that," Derek said, heading over to the fireplace and quickly building a fire while Erin sat on the sofa. Dave shook his head when she was quickly surrounded by her children and the women. She looked up at him and shrugged, a tender smile spreading across her face. Going up to Derek's side, he handed him the long matches and then relaxed against the mantle. "So, why didn't you get Erin a ring?"

"I have one. I didn't plan on her surprising me like this, so now I have to get us wedding bands to go with the ring." He glanced over at her once more, seeing her nod and laugh with the group surrounding her. "After everything that happened with Curtis, and Alan, and now this case, I just want to hold on to her and tell her that everything will be okay. It's not. This case leaves me with a bad taste in my mouth."

"Mine, too," Derek admitted, standing up and brushing his hands off on his pants.

"Hey, Rossi, where's this picture from?" Every head in the room turned to look at Reid, who was holding up Tabitha's preschool picture. A wide smile spread across Dave's face as he remembered when Erin had shown him that picture. It had quickly become his favorite, what with Tabitha tugging on another girl's pigtail just as the shutter had snapped.

"That's Tabby's preschool picture," Erin said, motioning him over. "She was such a cute little bug, I couldn't even be mad at her when the teacher sent the note home, saying that she was a hair puller."

"Really, Mama, you're going to bring up that?" Tabitha teased, resting her head on Erin's shoulder.

"Of course I am. I will always show off my children." She kissed Tabitha's forehead before looking up at Reid. "Why do you ask about it, though?"

"I've seen this picture before, and recently. Kendra Lovell had it on her mantle, too."

Dave watched Erin's brow furrow as her arm tightened around Tabitha's waist. "Oh my god," she whispered, looking into his eyes. "We need to look at these women once more. Children, I hate to do this, but, we need to go into work mode here. I'll make up for it with breakfast in the morning, I promise."

"Is everything okay?" Bruce asked

"No. But it will be, Lord willing." She gently pushed Tabitha away before leaning in to kiss her gently. "I'll even let you take ice cream up to your rooms."

"Thanks, Mama." They left the room, glancing back frequently at her, and Dave smiled at the concern they showed. Penelope tried to take over Tabitha's spot, but he shook his head, slipping in next to his wife.

"Do any of you have the files of the women who were attacked with you?" Erin asked as soon as the door to the study was closed. Penelope nodded and pulled out her iPad from her purse, handing it over to Erin.

"What's going on?" Blake asked, looking at her in concern.

"Something that's been bothering me for days. When Spencer mentioned that he recognized the photo and where, it kicked something in my brain. I know all these women, not just Lynn Myrkle. Our children all went to preschool together. Oh, not all at the same time, which is why it took so long to piece together. But…each of these women have children who went to preschool with one of my children."

Erin looked at him, her eyes filling with tears. "Oh, bella, I don't know why this is happening to you." She sighed as she shrugged, looking back down at the device in her hands. "I can read you like an open book, bella. I know what you're thinking."

"Oh, sugar plum, you didn't cause the unsub to do this, it's just some sort of freaky coincidence," Penelope said kindly, sliding off the couch and walking on her knees to position herself in front of Erin, plucking the iPad out of her hands and thrusting it at Blake. "Look at me, please."

Slowly, Erin's face lifted up out of her lap, and she gazed into Penelope's eyes. "Yes?"

"I love you." And then she opened her arms, and Dave watched his wife collapse against her, sobbing softly into her shoulder. Penelope just held her, rocking them back and forth as the cries continued. Blake went to join them and Dave shook his head, not knowing how Erin would react. "That's right, just let those tears out. You're surrounded here by people who care about you, and won't hurt you, I promise."

Hotch and Blake both began to look over the data pensively, their gazes darting back and forth between the tablet and Erin. "Who else would have a grudge against you, Erin?" Reid asked, and she finally looked up from Penelope's shoulder, pinning her grey green eyes on him.

"Who wouldn't? I've ruined many people's lives. This is almost more personal than John Curtis's vendetta against me. The connection is deeper than just burning anger. This would take planning, work, and a lot of rage."

"I hate to say this, sugar plum, but this narrows down our pool of potential victims. Can I have my pad back?"

Blake handed it over and Erin slipped off her lap, leaning back against the sofa to watch her. Dave slid down next to her, and she cuddled in close, pulling his arm around her shoulders. "I know, but we're looking for someone like me. A blonde single mother of three children. I was right, when I told David that he could be coming after me." She rubbed her cheek against his chest and sighed deeply. "I just wish, for once, my life would go right."

He kissed her tenderly and pulled her closer to him, wanting to chase all her demons away. One thing was certain, he would take down the bastard who was doing this to her with his bare hands.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Dave and Erin both woke up late and tiredly made their way to Quantico. She leaned against him, yawning widely, the entire ride up to the sixth floor, and they were both startled as they ran into Section Chief Cruz. "Good morning. What can we do for you?" Dave asked, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"I need to see both of you in my office. Please."

She nodded and turned Dave instinctively towards her office. He couldn't think of it as anything but, it still had her presence filling it. Together, they sat down in front of the desk and waited for Cruz to speak once more.

"I've had some people questioning why Erin is helping out with this case. Help me put those questions to rest," he said as he laced his fingers together, watching them.

"At first, I wanted nothing more than to help take David's mind off the horror this unsub is wreaking in the lives of these women. And then, last night…"

Her voice trailed off, and a flicker of empathy flashed across Cruz's face. "What about last night?" he asked softly.

"Last night, we found out that Erin knows all of the women who have been attacked. They are all connected through their children and what preschool they went to. Which is also the reason we got married yesterday. When we thought he was just hunting single, blonde, mothers, Erin didn't want to be a target."

"And now?"

"Now, I fear that she may be in just as much danger, even with our marriage." Dave looked over at Erin, seeing that she was biting her lip, drumming her fingers anxiously against her thigh. "From everything that we've seen, it appears like the unsub is closing in on her, and I, for one, want to stop him before he gets to her."

Cruz settled back in his chair, frowning heavily. "You know, Erin, they always say that the thing that doesn't kill you makes you stronger. That's bullshit. Don't let this break you." He turned his gaze on David. "And you both need play this by the book. Make certain that you bring the unsub in clean, don't let personal feelings cloud your judgment. I have faith that you will all be able to accomplish that."

Dave nodded before picking up Erin's hand, threading their fingers together. "We understand completely, Chief Cruz. Thank you."

He gave them a small smile as he stood. "And, congratulations on your marriage. I did not expect it to take this long, honestly. Anderson was right, you broke the office pool by waiting until now."

Erin gasped lightly, and Dave chuckled at her outrage. "Bella, he's right. Though Anderson might have to learn something about keeping his loose lips closed." He stood and helped Erin to her feet. "Now, let's get on with this. We're so close to figuring out who this bastard is."

"If you need any resources, let me know. I'm willing to step on Shepperd's toes to make certain that Erin isn't hurt again." They both looked at Cruz, and Erin wrapped her arm around his waist, her breath catching in her throat as a strange sense of camaraderie built between them in that moment. "What happened with Curtis should never have happened. Shepperd should have had round the clock protection on all of you, and I won't let him push me around on this issue. So, tell me what you need and I will make certain that it is yours."

"Thank you, Matt," Erin whispered, stepping closer to Dave. "I, we, really appreciate the gesture."

"Honestly, it's the least I could do. There were a number of us who were less than thrilled with how things played out. This is but a small way to push back against that." He extended his hand, and Erin clasped it, shaking firmly, a tremulous smile crossing her lips. Dave squeezed her waist and she sighed as she looked up at him.

"If you want to sit in on the morning meeting, you can. Perhaps a pair of fresh eyes are what we need," he said lowly in invitation.

"That's a good idea, Dave. I have some free time this morning." He followed them into the bullpen and up to the conference room. "Good morning, all," he said warmly as he took a seat next to JJ.

"Good morning," JJ said softly, looking at Hotch a bit desperately. He shrugged a little and she gave him a nod. It took everything in Dave not to come out with a smart remark, though he did grin at Hotch.

Erin caught the look and lightly smacked him before sitting next to Penelope, whispering something in her ear. The woman smiled and nodded at the comment, before knocking shoulders with her. "Matt wants to be an outside pair of eyes. Let's go over what we know so far."

Penelope nodded and stood, picking up the remote and clicking through the pictures as Hotch and Blake filled in the details. "Our preliminary thought was that this was a vengeful ex, seeking to punish these women as surrogates for the one woman he cannot punish."

"And has that changed?"

Dave nodded. "With it becoming clear that the unsub is targeting women who have a connection to Erin, we've had to expand our thinking. We assume that it has to be someone who is familiar with all the women in six different preschool classes."

"And how many women fit the victim profile?" he asked, looking over the files.

"Eleven, including Erin."

"And this unsub has attacked five. Which means there are still six potential victims." Erin flinched at his use of that word, and Penelope caressed her shoulder softly. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking, Erin. All right, I want to notify these women, so that they can be aware of the potential danger they face. And I want a strong police presence outside their homes Friday nights until we catch him. That goes double for you, Erin. I know you've married Dave, but at this point, it is clear to me that you are in very real danger. I'm assigning you a protection detail from this moment on."

"I don't need that, Matt. I have Dave."

The man just shook his head, his lips narrowing to a thin line. "No. I will not allow you to back out of this, Erin. You either take the protection detail or I move you into a safe house. Those are your two choices."

Dave smiled when he saw Erin's spine stiffen and her eyes narrow. Chief Cruz was deliberately pushing her buttons, trying to get her to react, and he admired the man for that. "I don't think so, Matthew. David is perfectly qualified to take care of me, should someone be so foolish as to try and attack me."

"But someone got to Mudgie," Penelope gently said, resting her hand on Erin's shoulder. "Take the protection, Erin, please."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "That wasn't even this unsub." Pushing herself away from the table, she stalked over to Dave and pushed him, none too gently. "Tell him, Davie. Tell them that you'll protect me just fine."

Her eyes were rapidly filling with tears, and he felt his heart melt as he cupped her face with his hands, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "I won't do that, bella. We're going to take that protection. I could never live with myself if something were to happen to you once more. It was hard enough when I thought you were dead."

Erin shook her head, the tears slipping out of her eyes as she frowned. "I don't want to live life looking over my shoulder. I don't want to be treated differently. Please, tell me that you understand that."

"I do, Erin. I just cannot afford to take any chances with your life. Please, tell me that you understand that."

She closed her eyes and rubbed her cheek against his hand. "I do. I hate it, but I do." She wrapped her arms around his waist and tugged him closer to her, resting her forehead on his chest. "Fine, I will accept the protection detail."

"Very good. Now, let's see what else we can get squared away here," he said, scooting closer to JJ. Once more, Dave smiled as Hotch's face tightened as he struggled to not frown, wondering how long it would be before the man admitted he had deep feelings for the woman. The time for that, though, would come after they had caught this unsub.


	9. Chapter 9

"I still don't feel like this is protecting me from anything, Davie," Erin said as she curled up into David, resting her head on his chest. "Can't we just send them home?"

"That's not how this works, bella. They're going to shadow you until the end of this whole debacle." He pressed his lips to the top of her head as he began to stroke her arm gently. "At least they aren't getting in our way at all. And it's sort of sexy to think that there are two people out there, watching our home, wondering if we're making love right now," he whispered in her ear, enjoying the way she shivered in his arms.

"David, please," she whimpered, snuggling closer to him. "How can you even think of sex at a time like this? The unsub is out there hunting as we speak."

"And the police are watching over the potential victims. But, I understand and will try to keep things a little more family friendly." He kissed her again and reached for the remote. "Now, is there something that you'd like to watch?"

"Could we watch _Ever After_? I think it's on Netflix."

"Sure." He quickly looked the movie up and started it, letting Erin settle in close to him as she glued her eyes to the screen. The next two hours flew by as he watched her watch the movie. When it was over, the recommendations popped up and she cooed, which told Dave that she had a film in mind. "What's next, bella?"

"_Love Actually_? Please?"

"Anything to make you happy, Erin." He started the movie, and they had almost made it thirty minutes in before their phone began to ring. "I'll get it."

She nodded absently as he got up and went over to the phone. "Who is it?" she asked as he picked it up.

"Karen. Hello?"

"Papa Dave! You need to come pick us up! Dad hit Tabby, and her mouth is bleeding, really bad. Bruce held him back while we got out of the house, and then he came running after us. We're hiding out in the yard next door, they kept the playhouse, and while it's a tight squeeze, we're all in here. Dad tore out of here about five minutes ago, but I don't know when he'll be back. Come save us, please."

He looked into Erin's face and felt his heart sink into his stomach. "We'll be there as soon as possible, honey. And then we'll go to urgent care." Erin gasped loudly and paused the movie, jumping to her feet and coming over to his side. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Papa Dave. Hurry."

"I will." He hung up and welcomed Erin into his arms. "We're heading over to your ex's house. He hit Tabitha."

"What?" she exclaimed, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"I know, I promised we'd get there as soon as possible. Come on, bella." Gently, he led her over to the door to the garage and she slipped loafers onto her feet before tugging on a coat. He followed suit and then they were getting in the car.

Their protection detail followed them closely, and suddenly, Dave was grateful for their presence, especially if Alan should try to hurt the children once more. "Davie, why would Alan hurt Tabby?"

Her question tugged at his heart. "I don't know, bella. I don't know why he would get angry enough at our little butterfly to hit her. But I do know, as soon as we wrap this case up, we are going back to court and pressing for full custody. I refuse to play nice any longer."

"All right. Thank you. I love you, so much."

"Just as much as I love you." He reached out for her hand, and she clasped it tightly. "I promise that I will always protect you four. You are my life now."

"Just like you are my life." She brought his hand to her lips and kissed it tenderly before releasing it so that he could drive. Finally, they were in front of Alan's house, and he killed the engine, following at Erin's heels. The two agents in the unmarked car soon flanked them, one of them stilling Erin by grabbing her upper arm. "Let go of me, my children are scared and in danger. I'll be fine!"

"You don't have your gun, Ma'am. We need to assess the situation. Do either of you know what's going on?" the slim woman asked, looking to Dave instinctively.

"The children were upset by their father. Karen mentioned something about hiding in the neighbor's playhouse?"

"All right, we'll take the left house first then, and see if there's a playhouse there. Williams will go first, and then Erin, with you flanking her right. I'll bring up the rear." Dave nodded and fell into place, grabbing Erin's hand once more.

"I have you, Erin. I won't let go."

"I know." She gave him a tight, tense, smile and he returned it. "Let's go find our children." They took off slowly, and he was relieved to make out the shadow of a small house in the far left corner of the yard.

"Karen?" he called out, trying not to speak too loudly, just in case Alan was close by.

"Papa Dave!" she cried out, exploding from the small house and barreling into his arms. "You came!"

"Of course I did, precious. Now, let's go get your brother and sister." He slung his free arm around her waist and closed the distance between them and the others. "Hey, is my little butterfly in there?" he asked, peeking his head in the door.

"Papa Dave," Tabby mumbled, not looking up at him. "I think I lost a tooth." She burst into sobs and stepped forward, thunking her head against his chest. "Why did Daddy hurt me?"

"I don't know, my sweet butterfly. But we need to get you to urgent care, and have it checked out. I promise, he won't touch you again." She nodded against his chest and he closed his arms around her in a tight hug. "I love you, Tabby."

"I love you, too, Papa Dave." The children huddled around him and Erin, letting them herd them over to the car. "Can I sit next to Mama?"

"Sure, Tabby-cat," Bruce replied, climbing in the passenger seat, while the women slipped into the back. In the rearview mirror, Dave watched their youngest curl up into Erin, seeming to shrink as she sobbed against her mother's chest.

"Papa Dave, I tried to stop him from hurting her. I wasn't fast enough. Will you teach me how to protect them?"

Bruce looked at him, and for the first time he noticed the boy had his mother's eyes. "Yes. I will do that for you. I know the perfect person to teach you self-defense, if you trust me."

"I do." Bruce nodded at him and Dave nodded back, pressing his foot to the pedal a little harder. It took too long to reach the urgent care facility, and he watched as Erin, Tabitha, and Agent Stephens followed the triage nurse back into an exam room. "What do we do now, Papa Dave?"

"We wait. And talk. What happened to set your father off?"

Karen shrugged. "He went out about five, like he always does on Friday. Usually, he's gone until ten or eleven, but tonight he came home before six, angrier than I've ever seen him." She reached out and clasped his hand, threading their fingers together. "It was like he was a completely different person."

"I am so glad that we have you this coming week," he muttered as he pulled the older girl close to his chest, letting her sob against him. "He will never hurt any of you again."


	10. Chapter 10

"So there was no new attack on Friday?" Blake asked as she joined everyone in the conference room Monday morning.

Erin nodded and gave her a tired smile. "You would be correct, Alexandra."

The woman took the seat next to Erin, resting her hand on her arm. "Are you okay?"

Erin shrugged, looking over at Dave, and he smiled at her, nodding slightly before turning back to his conversation with Hotch. "So, that's why we're leaving early. Erin wants to be home before the children get back from school. She is still freaked out."

"As well she should be. Are you certain that you don't want to go to the judge right away and have the custody agreement revisited? It's going to look bad for both of you if you put this off."

"We both want to wait until we catch this unsub…" His voice trailed off, and he focused his gaze on Erin. "He wants to punish her. Hotch, you need to get Erin out of the room, now."

Erin perked up at the sound of her name and she looked over at them. Her face fell, and he knew that he hadn't schooled his features well enough. "Davie, what's wrong?" In that moment, he knew that she wouldn't leave his side until he told her the truth, and he sighed deeply. "You know something about this case, don't you?"

He nodded, holding out his arm to her. "I think that Alan may be the unsub we're looking for." She gasped, pushing the back of her hand against her mouth in an attempt to keep from crying out. "Think about it. He wants to punish you, but can't. He's taking out his rage on these surrogates. We have to tell the children, so that they can be on alert. Do you want to call their high school, or should I?"

"Do we have to ruin their day?" she whispered. "Can't it wait until supper? Please?"

He shook his head and her face crumpled as she gave into the sobs. Stepping forward, she let him close his arms around her and he rubbed her back gently. "We have to do this now. They're only with us today and tomorrow, since this Thanksgiving is his."

Penelope gasped. "You're not going to let him have the kids, are you?"

"We have to abide by the court order, Kitten. It sucks, but right now, he's only a suspect. There's nothing else that we can do." He locked eyes with the younger woman and let his lower lip quiver a little, unable to keep his emotions in check completely.

"Well, that sucks! There has to be something you can do. Hotch, you were once a lawyer, surely the idea of a suspicion that Alan is our unsub trumps some silly custody order."

Dave heard Hotch let out a long breath, and knew that he was trying to find an easy way to let Penelope down. "I'm sorry, it doesn't. We don't have enough evidence to issue an arrest warrant. Without an arrest warrant, we cannot move in on him. The most I can do is have the police watch the house, like we do with the other women. I'm so sorry, Erin."

"I know. We have to deal in absolutes. But we are going to wait until tonight to tell them. Let them have one last normal day." Her spine stiffened as she pulled away to stare into his eyes. "You make that vow to me, David James. Now."

"I vow that none of us in this room right now…"

"No, there is no way you're calling Cruz to tell them, either," she interrupted, two steps ahead of him as usual.

He sighed. "Fine, bella, I vow to not let anyone ruin this last normal day for our children."

"Thank you." And then she kissed in front of everyone else, digging her fingers into his shaggy hair and holding him close as the kiss lingered on. In the background, he could hear Penelope giggle and Blake and JJ sigh. And then, Hotch was clearing his throat, and he gently pushed Erin away from him.

"All right, so let's go over the variables and see if we can't get some of the pieces to fit," his best friend said kindly, gesturing for everyone to take a seat once more. Erin sat and was quickly flanked by Penelope and Blake, which surprised Dave, and yet gladdened him. This case was really drawing them all together, though he wished it had been due to better circumstances. "Dave, why do you think that Alan Strauss is our unsub?"

As Hotch wrote his name on the whiteboard, Dave cleared his throat. "Over the weekend, there was an incident with the children. Alan went out on Friday evening, and then returned rather quickly, according to Karen. And he was angry enough to punch Tabby in the face, requiring her to get emergency surgery to repair the tooth he busted loose."

"Oh," Penelope breathed out, resting her head on Erin's shoulder.

"While we were waiting for her, Karen told me that Alan has been heading out these last few Fridays that they spent at home, and he was gone for hours at a time."

"So they don't spend every Friday at Alan's house?" Reid asked, and he shook his head. "How many Fridays are we talking about, then?"

"When I probed Karen for answers, she said eight to ten."

"So there might be more victims. Which makes sense, he would have had to build up to this. When did you get shared custody of the children?"

Dave looked over at his wife and smiled. "Fourteen weeks ago. Or two weeks after Erin was released from the hospital. I fought long and hard to get them with us."

"So that leaves us with eight women who were attacked before the first case that came on our radar," Morgan mused, rubbing his chin with his thumb. "Baby Girl, would you look at open rape cases in the DC and Quantico area? Focus on blondes, like Erin, in the same age range as her."

"Derek," Penelope said lowly, cocking her head towards Erin.

"Oh, sorry." He smiled at Erin and she shrugged, giving him a small smile. "You're taking this in stride."

"I'm mentally counting a Fibonacci sequence. It's the only thing that's keeping me from leaving this room and seeking out some alcohol."

Reid looked at her, understanding and concern in his eyes. "I often do something similar. I try seeing how high I can get in the prime numbers. Concentrating on that seems to chase away the cravings. But this time, you need to talk about it. What about Alan being our unsub is making you crave?"

"Telling the children. Worrying about them losing a parent once more. If he really is the unsub, he will be cut off from them in a very permanent way." A few more tears began to roll down her cheeks, and Blake quickly plucked out a tissue from her pocket, handing it to her. "Thank you, Alexandra."

"You're welcome, Erin." They shared a look, and as Dave watched, every moment of animosity between them melted away. "We'll stop him before he gets close to you or your children. Okay?" Erin nodded and smiled sadly. And then, Blake offered out her hand, and she clasped it, threading their fingers together. "All right, what's our next step?"


	11. Chapter 11

"Mom, why do you look so sad?" Bruce asked as he cleared the table, handing Tabitha the dishes to load into the washer.

"We have something to talk about once everything's put away," she replied, not letting go of Dave's hand. "Meet us in the living room, okay?"

The three children nodded, and Karen looked up from her book to frown at her mother. "May I come now? It's their turn to take care of everything, anyway."

Erin nodded and held out her free hand to her eldest child. Karen clamped onto it, and then rested her head against her shoulder. "What is it, bug?"

"I love you. And you're sad. I don't want you to be sad, Mom."

"Oh, Karen," she sighed out, kissing her forehead tenderly. "Come on, let's go into the living room and wait for them to finish." Karen nodded and tugged them along. It didn't surprise him when she curled up as close to her mother as she could, her head coming to rest just above her heart. Erin absently began to run her fingers through Karen's long blonde hair, and she began to hum lowly.

"Sing the song to me, Mom. Please."

She nodded, and Dave sat next to her, letting his arm come to rest around her shoulders, pulling her close. "Oh Danny boy, the pipes, the pipes are calling, from glen to glen and down the mountain side…"

By the time Erin had reached the last line of the song, Bruce and Tabitha had joined them in the living room, and were sitting at Erin's feet, tears filling their eyes. "Mama, what do you need to tell us?" Tabitha asked as she gazed at her mother.

Erin sighed deeply and stilled her hand in Karen's hair. "We came to a very disturbing conclusion today at work. Children, it looks like your father might be the one attacking these families. There is some evidence that points to him, but not enough where we can arrest him."

Tabitha nodded solemnly. "Do we still have to spend Thanksgiving with him, then? I mean, can't we get out of it, somehow?" Tears were streaming down her face and Erin reached out, swiping them away lightly. "You're going to tell us that we have to go, aren't you?"

"Yes, Tabby, you're going to have to go. We cannot have him getting suspicious, otherwise he might hurt you again. I couldn't bear if he made things worse, precious."

Tabitha nodded and set her head on Erin's knee. "But what if we accidentally let something slip? Who will protect us?" she whispered.

"You're going to have a protection detail watching over you every moment you're with him. Chief Cruz agreed with me and approved it this afternoon." Dave felt Erin tense, and he knew she was wondering how much he had told the man. "He said that he would be discreet with it, so as not to arouse Alan's suspicions. They'll be there, though, when or if you need them."

"Thanks, Papa Dave," Bruce said lowly, smiling at him. Dave smiled back, feeling relief sweep over him. It had taken longer for Bruce to warm up to him, but it seemed as if things were finally turning to his favor. "So, could you guys take tomorrow off and celebrate Thanksgiving with us? I know, it's late notice, but I want to give thanks for having you both in our lives."

"Oh, Brucie, we already took off early today. I'm not sure we can do that…"

Dave pulled out his phone and quickly called Cruz. "Matt, it's Rossi. Look, the kids want to celebrate the holiday with us before they have to go to their father's house. I won't be in tomorrow, but the team can reach us here if they have any questions."

"That sounds good, Dave. I'll see you and Erin on Wednesday?"

"Yes." He hung up and found four pairs of eyes watching him. "What?"

"You love us. You really do," Karen said, smiling through her tears. She reached across Erin and grabbed hold of his free hand. "Even if Dad is found out to be this evil man, you will be there for us. Thank you."

"Ah, Kare-bear, you know I can't resist you and your siblings. Now, do you have any questions?" He met Bruce's eye, knowing that the young man would surely want to ask him something. That was his nature.

"How certain are you that Dad is the unsub? Fifty percent? Ninety? Or do you just want to pin this on him because he's the easy target and you don't like him?"

Dave nodded at the questions, finding them fair. "I know why you might feel that way, Bruce. It does seem like the easy option to take, since your father has made it quite clear that he doesn't like me. And while that feeling is mutual, given the way he's treated your mother and you kids, I can separate those feelings from my work persona. And the profiler in me is telling me that your father is the one behind these attacks. There are too many pieces that fit together, pointing to him. However, he's learned well from your mother's time at the FBI and his time in the military, leaving behind no physical evidence, so what we have right now is circumstantial evidence. Though I really do not want another family to experience what these women went through in the hopes that he gets sloppy. Which is why we have the potential victims with their own protective details."

"All right. That allays some of my fears."

"Good. Do you want to come help me shop for tomorrow? I'll need to get started tonight if tomorrow is going to come off without a hitch." Bruce nodded, giving him a knowing smile as he got up from his spot on the floor. "We'll be back in a couple of hours, ladies." Leaning in, he kissed Erin tenderly before standing and leading Bruce out to the garage.

"You make Mom happy, you know," he said as he slipped into the passenger seat of Dave's SUV.

"Good. That's all I ever wanted for her, even if it didn't include me."

Bruce looked at him in surprise as he backed out of the garage. "What? Why wouldn't it have included you?"

Dave nodded at Agent Williams as he drove past her and then he glanced at Bruce. "There were other people interested in her. She could have chosen Agent Morgan, the spark was there, but she chose me. I will ever be grateful for that, and the opportunity to be a father at this stage of my life."

"When did you know that you loved her?"

"Honestly?"

Bruce nodded. "Of course. I always want the truth."

"All right, but I haven't even told your mother this. I fell in love with her when she was frog marched off to rehab almost two years ago now. For some reason, I had stayed behind after that awful case in Florida, and happened to glance out when Aaron and Derek ushered her into the elevator. Her whole image screamed heartbreak and longing to me, and my own heart longed to run over to her, take her in my arms, and tell her that everything would be all right."

"Why didn't you?"

"She would have rejected me. I hadn't treated her the best on that case, even though I knew that it was bothering her to be in Florida. Nothing good has ever happened to us in Florida." He thought back to a case that they had both worked on, back in the early nineties, and sighed deeply. "I was just trying to get her riled up, so that she wouldn't focus on what was happening around her."

"She didn't react well to that, did she?"

Dave shook his head. "No would be an understatement. But then, when I saw her get on that elevator and my heart was forever hers..."


	12. Chapter 12

"Ummm, something smells delicious," Erin said as she padded into the kitchen the next morning. Dave turned and grinned at her, puckering his lips. She kissed him softly before resting her chin on his shoulder, her arms wrapping around his stomach. "Are you sure you don't want any help?"

"Nope, Bruce and I have this covered. Cooking is good bonding time, and I have to take it when I can get it." She sighed lightly in his ear and gave him another kiss, this time on his cheek. "Though I will come join you soon, the pre-cooking stuff is almost finished."

"That sounds lovely. I'll be in the study, reading. The girls are marathoning _In Plain Sight_ this morning. I believe Karen said that I was the best mother for letting them skip school today so that they can celebrate with us."

"That's sweet. But why aren't you watching with them? I know you like that show."

"I did, up until the end. It was so awful."

"And are they going to get that far this morning?" She shook her head. "Well, there you go. Watch with them, have some fun on a day off from everything but our family. Right, Bruce?"

"Right. You should listen to this guy sometimes, Mom. He sometimes comes out with some really great ideas." Bruce grinned at them as he stirred the pot on the stove. "Go, we'll join you shortly."

She finally nodded and let go of Dave, turning and sashaying from the room. Dave couldn't help but watch her, a lecherous grin spreading across his face. Last night had exhausted both of them, but it had been wonderful experience. "Oh, how I love that woman," he said beneath his breath, and Bruce laughed.

"Man, you guys still have it bad for each other, don't you?" he asked as he turned the burner off and gave the sauce one final stir. "I hope that when I find the one, that we end up having a love like yours."

Dave blinked back the tears that sprang to his eyes at the sentimental words and he nodded. "Your mother and I were lucky. We let love into our lives and welcomed the joy that only a near death experience can give, once it's over and past."

Bruce nodded and opened the fridge, pulling out the bag of potatoes. "Are you going to want these peeled or are we going to have skin in mashed potatoes?" he asked.

"I was thinking skin in. That's the way my mother used to make them, and I think it would be a nice complement to the swordfish. Would you stir the pumpkin soup?"

"Sure, Papa Dave." He set the bag on the counter and went over to the crockpot and lifted the lid, stirring it slowly so as not to spill any. As he did that, Dave opened the oven, checking on the mozzarella-stuffed turkey meatballs. "Is everything on track to have dinner at one?"

"So far. Once we have the potatoes washed and cut up, we can set them on low and then join the ladies." Bruce nodded enthusiastically and within fifteen minutes, Dave was certain they had enough to feed a small army, once everything was finished cooking.

"We…may have gone a little overboard, huh?" Bruce asked as he handed him the lid for the potato pot.

"Oh, just a little, kiddo. But that's okay. Thanksgiving is about eating until you feel stuffed. Your mother and I will just be eating leftovers for the next week." Bruce laughed and nodded, wiping his hands on a towel before following Dave from the kitchen.

Erin was curled up in the loveseat, reading her book and glancing up at the television occasionally while the girls were sprawled on the couch. Bruce claimed the recliner and he joined his wife, slipping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. "Is everything going to come out all right?"

"Perfect, just like you," he replied, dropping a kiss on the shell of her ear. Giggling, Erin closed her book and cuddled up into him. "What, you don't believe me?"

"I know I'm not perfect, you just see me that way."

"That I do. My perfect love." They sighed in unison and she curled her fingers into his shirt. He was content to let her rest on him as they watched the show, and when it was time to get up and put the swordfish in the oven, he was loath to move Erin.

"You have to get up, you promised me swordfish this afternoon."

"That I did, bella." He kissed her once more before getting up and heading into the kitchen. After slipping the pan with the swordfish in the oven, he stirred the various sauces and soups that were cooking. The smells were heavenly and he smiled as he breathed them in. Hearing feet behind him, he turned and saw Tabby standing there, a sad smile on her face. "Hey there, butterfly. What do you want?"

"I don't want to go tomorrow. I have a bad feeling about this."

Dave held out his arm, and she plastered herself to his side, crying quietly as he rubbed her back. "Would it make you feel better if you could call home Thanksgiving and talk to us for a little bit?" She nodded, hiccupping a little. "Then that's what we'll do. Call home at three. We'll be waiting anxiously to hear your voice."

"All right. I love you, Papa Dave."

"I love you, too, my beautiful butterfly." He guided her back into the living room and let her pull him down onto the couch next to her. He looked over at Erin and saw she was smiling warmly. "Just one more hour, and then we can eat."

"Shh, Papa Dave, this is the good part," Karen said, waving her hand at him. He laughed lowly, causing Tabitha to start to giggle, earning her a rough smack from her sister. "Tabby, shut it. This is my favorite episode."

Tabitha stuck her tongue out at her sister and then snuggled into Dave, resting her head on his chest. He smiled when he heard the tell-tale click of the camera app on Erin's iPad, knowing that she had started to take pictures. Karen sighed and paused the DVD, glaring at her mother. "What, Kare-Bear?"

"If you're going to take pictures, take them." She tried to sound exasperated, but he saw the pleased smile that was tugging at the corner of her lips. Erin nodded and got off the loveseat, motioning for Bruce to get over to the couch. He ambled over, sitting on the ground in front of Tabby.

"But how are you going to be in these pictures, Mama?" Tabby asked.

"I'll get in the next ones. Maybe we could have a portrait session for Christmas."

"Ooh, that would be a lot of fun!" Tabitha tugged Karen closer to her. "Come on, Karen, this is the last time we'll be a family for five whole days. We have to take the good when we can get it."

"I know," she replied, snuggling close to her sister. Dave grinned at Erin and she shook her head, snapping a few pictures of them together. "All right, Mom, you sit next to Papa Dave and I'll take a few pictures of just the two of you."

The children got up and Erin handed the iPad over to Karen, settling in next to Dave. Her head instantly fell into place over his heart and he stroked her shoulder. Karen took a picture of them like that, and Erin sighed gently. "I love you, Davie."

"I love you, too, Erin." She lifted her head and kissed him gently, and he was almost certain that Karen captured that moment in time, and he smiled against Erin's lips, not wanting to lose the sweet moment.


	13. Chapter 13

"I thought you said that Tabby was supposed to call at three," Erin said anxiously, looking at the clock on the mantle. "It's quarter past already."

"Maybe she got distracted," he replied, worry gnawing at his gut. Tabitha was flighty, but she never forgot to call when she said that she would. "She could be talking to one of her friends."

"Maybe. I'm still worried, though. What if, what if he found out that we're suspicious of him? What if he hurt the children? He could do it quietly, without announcing it to the agents shadowing them. I'm so stupidly scared, David."

He let out a long breath at the use of his full name. She only did that when she was seriously upset, and he held up his arm. She nodded and scooted over to curl up against him, breathing in and out deeply. "You are not stupid to be scared. We think Alan is the perpetrator of some very heinous crimes, and that would scare anyone."

Dave kissed the side of her head as she made a fist, resting it against his stomach. "You want to take a drink, don't you?"

"Yes. Badly."

"Hold on to me, bella. I won't let you fall."

"Then call Tabby, or Karen, or Brucie. Please. I need to be reassured that they are all right."

He nodded and pulled his phone out of his pocket, calling up Tabitha's number and pressing it. He decided to put it on speaker, and as they listened, it rang and rang before going to voicemail. Erin looked at him fearfully, and he nodded, calling up Bruce's number. Again, it went to voicemail, and she curled her hand around his bicep, her fingers painfully digging in. "It'll be all right, bella. There are still a few numbers I can call."

She nodded as he called Karen, and he prayed to God that she would pick up. Instead, the phone went right to voicemail, and Erin's nails bit into his arm even harder. "Call the house," she said, her voice strangely breathy, and he wondered how close she was to a panic attack. "What are you waiting for?"

"I have to look the number up, just give me one second," he said soothingly as he scrolled through his contact list, finally finding Alan's number. He pressed it, and listened to the sound of the ringer come over the speaker, willing the man to pick up. As the phone continued to ring, Erin's grip became tighter and tighter, and he could have sworn she was close to drawing blood. "Honey, I can't feel my arm," he gently said and she instantly let go of him, wrapping her arms around her waist as she stared at him.

"What do we do now?" she asked, and he shook his head.

"There's one last number I can try." He went to dial the agent who was settled outside Alan's house when his phone rang. "It's Cruz."

Erin nodded and stood up, pacing around the room as he answered. "Dave, I have some bad news to tell you. Are you sitting down?"

He felt the blood drain from his face, and Erin shook her head quickly before running from the room. He knew that he couldn't go after her until he was finished talking to Cruz, so he desperately wished that the man would be quick about it. "What do you have to tell me?"

"The agents who were watching Alan Strauss's home are dead. They were shot with a sniper rifle. Jesus, Dave, why did no one inform me that he was in the military and had access to weapons of that nature?"

"It should have come up in his file. What are we going to do now?"

"I'm working on that. I'll give you a call in half an hour."

"Got it." He hung up without saying goodbye and jumped to his feet, a harsh, nagging, voice in his head telling him that Erin was in trouble. He burst into the study and found her standing in front of his liquor cabinet, a bottle of bourbon in her hands. "Erin, don't, you'll hate yourself if you do."

She turned and looked at him, tears streaming down her face. "They're gone, he's taken them. There's nothing left to live meaningfully for. Why shouldn't I give in to the demons once more? Isn't it time that I quieted them?"

"No, bella, no. Here, give me the bottle." He closed the distance between them and held out his hand expectantly. She was reluctant to hand over the bottle, but finally she did, and he handed her his phone. "Call Penelope and Alex. Have them come over."

She nodded and began to scroll while he led her over to the plush velvet chaise lounge. Erin rested her head on his shoulder and she sighed. "Penny? I need you. Bring Alex. Oh, you are? All right. We'll see you all in a few."

"Well?"

"The team is coming here. Penny said that we have some things to discuss? What's going on?"

"Can you trust me enough to wait until they are here?" She nodded. "Just know that I love you, bella Erin. And somehow, everything will be all right." He kissed the top of her head and she turned her face into his chest, rubbing it against the soft fabric of his shirt.

It was a long twenty minutes, but he heard the commotion of feet behind them. "Erin!" he heard Penelope cry out, and she stiffened slightly. "Where are you?"

"We're in the study, Kitten," he called out, rubbing Erin's back lightly. The woman rushed in, tugging Alex behind her. "I'm glad you're here, I have a good idea of why. I'll go talk to the others while you help my precious Erin pour out every drop of alcohol you find in that cabinet there."

They nodded and Alex took his spot as he made his way over to the door. Stopping in the doorway, he look back at his beloved wife. She was crying on Alex's shoulder, nodding at something she said. Penelope met his eye, and he saw that she was crying, too. He nodded to her and she gave him a trembling smile.

Turning, he joined the group waiting for him in the foyer. "Cruz told me that we would discuss certain things. I'm assuming it concerns the fact that two FBI agents are dead."

"You would be correct." Hotch met his eye steadily. "Cruz has also ordered that you stand down when we hunt Alan down. He took the lives of two seasoned, decorated, agents. It would look too much like vigilantism if you were the one to collar him."

"No, you are not ordering me to stand down! He has our children and I am damn well going to be in on this hunt. We didn't stop you when Foyet was after your family. You're not stopping me now." He glared at his best friend, daring him to disagree.

"Dave, we understand. Hell, you know how I went after Madam X. But Erin's going to need someone by her side while we go and bring her kids home." JJ looked so sad, and his heart dropped a little, knowing that she knew what they were going through right now, as did Aaron.

"Be that as it may, I am going with you. Penelope can stay with Erin, I trust her to watch over my wife. I'm sorry, but you are not dissuading me here. I don't care what you tell Cruz, but my ass is going to be in one of those SUVs when we ride out of here. When is that going to be?"

Morgan grinned grimly at him. "I told them there would be no convincing you. They should have listened to me. We're ready just as soon as you are."

He nodded sharply and quickly went upstairs, pulling his gun out of the safe and strapping it to his hip. He took the stairs down two at a time, and found that the others were gone. Frowning a little, he went into the study, and found Penelope and Erin huddled together, a soft smile on his wife's face. Alex and Derek were pulling out bottles from his cabinet and passing them over to JJ and Hotch, who in turn, handed them to Reid. The kid was pouring them out of the open window, and he shook his head slightly, knowing he'd have to replace that patch of grass come the spring.

"Almost through here?" he said and they nodded. "Good. Erin, come here."

She left Penelope's side and wrapped her arms around his waist, lifting her lips for a kiss. "Penelope told me everything. You bring our children home, safe and sound, David James. Promise me that."

"I can't. I promised Tabby and Karen that their father would never touch them again, and I broke that promise. I don't want to make promises anymore. I vow to you that I will bring them home. I have never broken a vow before, and I am not about to start now." He kissed her once more before handing her over to Penelope once more, following the others out the door.


	14. Chapter 14

"Can you give us any more clues, Kitten?" he asked, frustration staining his voice.

"I wish that I could. You found the kids' cellphones in the living room, so there is no way to track them through GPS. And it looks like Alan has managed to take the tracking off his car. He is too smart for his own good, though. I will track him down somehow. Just you wait."

Penelope hung up and he turned to look at Alex. She was frowning and he nodded. "I know. We have to find a way to track this son of a bitch down."

"Dave, you have to keep some perspective, too." He looked over at Hotch, and shrugged. "Penelope is not able to pull things out of thin air. We expect her to work magic, because she so often does, but don't be too hard on her. She's hurting, just like you are."

Dave nodded and looked down at his phone, willing it to ring with news. When none was instantly forthcoming, he unlocked the device and called up his camera roll, looking at the pictures Erin had taken just a few days ago. "Those are wonderful pictures, Dave," Alex said softly, her hand coming to rest on his shoulder.

"Thanks. Erin took them Tuesday." A deep chasm of insecurity opened up beneath him and he turned to look at her. "I wasn't wrong to vow to her to bring our children home, right? I did the right thing?"

"Yes. We will rescue them." He was shocked by the vehemence in her voice and she gave him a feral smile. "One bastard already got to Erin, I'm not about to let another do the same thing."

He nodded and reached out his hand. She shook it heartily and they shared a look. "You'll have to be the one to do it. Cruz would have my ass in a sling."

"And it will be done with pleasure. I only hope to God he resists and gives me an excuse." Her eyes narrowed and she looked over at the others, who were quietly talking to the other agents. "We should go join them."

They made their way over to the group and Alex stepped closer to him. It was an unconscious move on her part, but he caught the look Hotch gave them. Shaking his head, he listened to what the agents had to say.

As Dave half listened, he thought of the different places that Alan could go. He vaguely remembered Erin talking about a vacation home that they owned in Ocean City. "We have to get to Maryland," he blurted out, and all eyes turned to him.

"What, why?" Reid sputtered and Dave looked at him. The kid blanched, so he knew that his face must have been something to behold.

"Because that is where he'll be heading. Erin's family has a vacation home there."

"Why didn't that come up when we looked into him?" Hotch asked, and Dave pinned his gaze on him.

"Because it's Erin's parents' home. Not his. It would be in her maiden name. Now come on, time is wasting." He pulled his phone out of his pocket and quickly dialed Penelope's number. "Kitten, I need you to get the address of Erin's parents' vacation home in Maryland."

"Why? Is that where you think he's taken them?"

"Yes," he bit out and motioned for the others to follow him. They all piled into one SUV, and he sat in the passenger seat, unfazed to find Blake take the wheel. She nodded to him and he nodded in return. "Well, Kitten?"

"Hold your horses. I'm fast, I'm not light speed, that would be Scotty." He found himself smiling at the Star Trek reference and listened to her tap furiously at her laptop. "All right, I just sent directions to your cellphone. Bring the children home, safe and sound."

"Will do, Kitten. Tell Erin I love her, and that when I get home, we'll start to seriously have that talk."

"What talk?" she gasped out, and he smiled a little wider.

"Ask her. I'm sure she'll be more than eager to fill you in." He hung up without saying goodbye and looked up the directions. "All right, Alex, it looks like you'll have to refuel before we take off. We have a four hour drive ahead of us."

"Four? Try two and a half. That's what the siren and lights are for." She started the vehicle and drove to the first gas station she found. Derek hopped out and filled up while JJ ran in and got water and sandwiches for them to eat on the way.

As Alex drove, complete silence filled the interior of the car. Dave felt keyed up beyond words, anxiously checking the directions. "Does anyone have a charger? My battery is down to ten percent." Reid pulled his out of his bag, and he plugged the phone into the SUV before attaching the cord to his phone.

"How close are we?" Reid asked as Alex turned onto US-13.

"About halfway there. Why?" Dave asked, turning to look at the young man.

"I really need to use the bathroom." Alex nodded and pulled over at the first rest stop she found. Reid ran inside and Dave tried not to tap his fingers anxiously against the dash as they waited for him. Finally, he was coming back out, and hopping back in the SUV. Alex wasted no time in taking off, pressing her foot to the gas before Reid had even shut the door completely.

The closer that they got to the vacation house, the more nervous he became. JJ seemed to pick up on his mood, as she reached up and rubbed his arm softly. "When we rescue them, you're going to have the back seat of the SUV all to yourselves."

"That would be nice. Oh, someone should call the Ocean City police and let them know what's going on. We should set up an unofficial blockade of the area surrounding the home. We do not need to make this worse than it already is."

Looking in the rearview mirror, he saw JJ nod and pull out her phone, looking up the necessary information before bringing the phone to her ear. Dave found the sound of her voice distracting, and he focused once more on the directions. Alex sighed with frustration, and took one hand off the wheel to dig in her jacket pocket. "Call her. You won't feel better until you do."

"I'm sorry?"

"You know exactly what I mean, Dave. You need to get back in the zone and the only way that will happen is if you hear your wife's voice. Call Erin."

"Yes, Ma'am." He took the phone from her hand and scrolled through the contacts, finding Erin's number there, a little smiley face behind her name. "And just so you know, there's no moving in on my territory."

"Heaven forbid, Dave. Besides, I am perfectly happy with James." She smiled kindly at Dave before turning her focus back to the road, her eyes narrowing as a determined look settled over her features.

Pressing her number, Dave held the phone up to his ear, waiting for Erin to pick up. "Alexandra?"

"No, bella. This is Dave. I had to hear your voice, Alex told me so."

"Sometimes she is very perceptive. How are you doing?"

He thought about how to answer his wife. "We've been better, haven't we? But, I hope to have good news for you soon. I love you."

"I love you, too, David. Penny wanted to know if she and Derek could spend the night, since Thanksgiving is about family, and they're family, too."

"She's right, you know. All the team is part of our family. I, I don't want you to wait up for us tonight. It's already quarter after six and we have about a half hour of driving left."

She drew in a shaky breath. "But one of you will drive home right away, right? Don't stay, come home to me."

"We will. And everyone will spend the night. Jessica probably has Jack and Henry. Why don't you see if she'd like to bring them over, and you guys can work on the leftovers in the fridge. I, I have to go."

"I know, and I will. Tell Alexandra that James will be here, too. Everyone is staying with us."

"That's my sweet Erin. And I'll let her know. I will talk to you soon."

"I'm going to hold you to that," she said with a watery laugh. "Love you."

"And I will love you until the end of time. God be with you until I see you again." He hung up, and swallowed the lump in his throat before clearing it. "Everyone is spending the rest of the weekend at our house, no ifs, ands, or buts. Erin's calling Jessica and James as we speak and inviting them over."

"That sounds perfect, Dave," Aaron said, smiling at him in the rearview mirror. They nodded at each other, and Dave found himself more centered, ready to confront the monster who had stolen his children.


	15. Chapter 15

When Alex pulled off the highway into Ocean City, they found an unmarked police car waiting for them at the end of the exit. She pulled over and rolled the window down, taking out her credentials. "Good evening. Sorry to interrupt your Thanksgiving," she said as they traded credentials.

"That is no problem, Ma'am. We'd like to help out in any way that we can. Our police force has evacuated the homes surrounding the home in question, hopefully without arousing Mister Strauss's attention. My captain is waiting for you two streets up from the house, and I'm to lead you there."

"That sounds fine by me," she replied, putting her credentials back in her pocket and turning off her lights. The man nodded at her and ambled back to his car, starting it up and pulling away. Alex followed him, and Dave felt a little of the tension leave his body. It sounded like everyone had everything in hand, and the thought comforted him.

He was the first one out of the car, though, when Alex pulled to a stop. He strode over to the captain, that tight feeling returning to his chest. "Have you heard anything yet?" he asked, trying to not sound desperate.

"You must be Dave," the man replied. "Your technical analyst also called ahead to let us know what was going on." He extended his hand. "I'm Captain Dan Craymer."

Dave shook his hand strongly, giving him a relieved smile. "Nice to meet you. Now, what news do you have?"

The rest of the team surrounded them, and Captain Craymer motioned for them to follow him. "The Stephens family has graciously allowed us use of their home as a base of operations," he said as he went inside. In the kitchen, there was a large pot of coffee brewing, and a short woman was handing around mugs to the officers milling around there. "Bonnie, this is the FBI team I was telling you about."

"Hello, I'm sorry we had to meet under these circumstances. We're all praying for a good outcome," she said softly, smiling at them.

"Thank you," JJ replied, her arm resting around Hotch's waist. Dave filed that piece of information away in the back of his head and turned his attention back on Captain Craymer.

"Now, we know that the house has three entrances. There's the front and back doors, along with the storm cellar. Ms. Garcia said that he was a trained sharp shooter with the military at one point, but she was uncertain how many weapons he had at the moment."

"Have you heard anything about any shots fired?" he asked anxiously, bracing himself for an answer.

"No." He slumped in relief and Alex closed her hand around his shoulder, comforting him as best she could. "So, I was thinking that we could have your team cover the storm cellar and the back door. I'm going to send Officer Groters over to inform Mister Strauss about a possible gas leak in the area, to see how receptive he might be to that line of thinking."

"That sounds like a solid plan," Aaron said, stepping forward to look at the blueprints of the home. "All right, here's how we're going to play this. Blake, you, Reid, and Dave take the storm cellar entrance. JJ, Morgan, and I will cover the back entrance."

Dave looked at him in surprise. "You're letting me go?"

"I know that there would be no holding you back. You are not to draw your weapon, unless you see one of the children in mortal danger. I do not need any whiff of scandal surrounding this takedown."

"Yes, Hotch, I understand." Rossi checked to make certain his gun was still strapped to his side and then looked at Blake. "Are we all ready to head out? The sooner we get this over with, the better I'll feel."

They all nodded and Captain Craymer led them out onto the porch. "All right, the house is two streets down, the white one with the wrap around porch. I'll radio to let Officer Groters know that you're on your way. She'll let me know when she see you in position. As soon as you hear her knock on the door is when you should make your move."

Dave smiled grimly and checked his watch. It was now seven and they could expect to take up to an hour to resolve the issue, and another hour or two to get everything sorted out. Add in the drive home, likely to take four hours, and they were looking at reaching his house at three in the morning. Sighing, he shook his arms, trying to relax as they walked quietly down to the home in question.

Silently, Hotch motioned for them to split up and he nodded, leading his group over to the doors of the storm cellar. He and Reid opened the first door as quietly as they could, and he was relieved that it didn't squeak. Then, they opened the other door and waited for the signal. The cop knocked on the door, and he heard Alan's feet hurriedly rush over to the door before yanking it open. With his first growled word, Dave blindly rushed down the stairs and into the basement, fumbling around while his eyes adjusted to the dark.

Alex stilled his movements with her hand and then guided him over to a set of wooden steps. Hesitantly, they climbed, Reid bringing up the rear. At the top, Alex tried the door, finding it unlocked, and she opened it, slipping out into the hall. "Upstairs," he whispered in her ear, and she nodded, quickly finding the staircase and slipping up it.

At the top, they began to search the rooms, and so, he was able to find the children first. Karen burst into tears and struggled against her bond, and he shook his head quickly. Placing a finger to his lips, he crept over to them and began to untie the ropes that held them. Just as he started to undo the knots on Tabitha's ropes, he heard Alan's angry muttering on the steps.

"Freeze! FBI!"

Aaron's voice startled him, and he looked at his children. "Stay here."

"Yes, Papa Dave," Karen whispered, taking over for him as he stepped back into the hall upstairs. Alan had pulled his gun and was waving it around his head. And in that moment, he knew that this would only end badly.

Alex burst out of the room that she was in and Alan turned to her, aiming the gun at her heart. Without even blinking, she drew a bead on him and placed a bullet between his eyes. The man crumpled and fell backwards down the stairs. Dave looked at Alex and saw that she was shaking, and the gun dropped from her hands as she brought them up to her face.

"Alex, look at me!" he said and she met his eyes, her gaze glassy and unfocused. In that moment, he knew that she had never taken an unsub down before and he went to her side, letting her wrap her arms around his waist as she began to sob. "It'll be all right, I promise. He was going to shoot you, and you reacted with the instincts you've honed to perfection. Thank you for saving my children."

She nodded, the sobs not lessening any, and Reid came up to them, resting his hand on Blake's back. She tugged away from him, clinging to Dave all the more. "You had to do it, Alex. No one is going to blame you."

"I know. I know," she murmured, still not letting go of Dave. Understanding the need, he led her back into the bedroom and helped her to sit down. The kids surrounded them, and he met Karen's eye, nodding solemnly. "I'm sorry. I thought I would be stronger than this."

"Is, is Dad dead?" Bruce asked.

"Yes. He aimed his gun at Alex and she shot him in self-defense. There was nothing else she could do." Tabitha burst into silent tears and threw her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek before reaching out to include Blake in the hug.

"Can we go home now, Papa Dave?" she whimpered and he shook his head. "Why?"

"We have to talk to the police first, and give our statements. As soon as that is finished, then we can go home and start to heal. I vowed to your mother that I would bring you home, safe and sound, and I intend to keep that vow." He kissed the side of her head. "Oh, my sweet butterfly, I love you."

"I love you, too, Papa Dave."


	16. Chapter 16

The moment they pulled into the driveway, he saw Erin and Penelope standing on the porch. Somehow he had known that they would be waiting up for them, and that made him smile tiredly. Derek parked the SUV in the drive and he gently shook the kids awake. "We're home, my beloved ones," he said lowly and was rewarded with a soft grin from Tabitha.

"Is Mama waiting up for us?" she asked and he nodded. "Good."

He laughed lowly as they clambered out of the SUV and Erin came running to them, opening her arms. "My babies are home," she cried as she kissed all their faces. "Come on, come in the house. We're all sleeping in our room tonight. The others can find their places." She led them in and Dave halfheartedly kicked his shoes off. The others followed suit and he was surprised to see Morgan gently slip his arm around Blake's waist, leading her over to Penelope.

As he watched, the man whispered something in his lover's ear, and she nodded, giving the woman a warm smile before cocooning Blake between them. Penelope looked back at him and smiled beatifically and he understood that the woman would be in good hands. "I love you, Erin," he whispered as he bundled her up in his arms.

"I love you, too." He smiled and breathed in the smell of her shampoo. Together, they made their way up to their room and the children climbed in the middle, looking expectantly at them. Erin sighed with pleasure as she slipped the robe off her shoulders, wool pajamas on underneath. "So, where are we supposed to sleep here?"

"Around us. We want to be in the middle," Karen said, her arm around Tabitha's waist. A yawn split her face and Dave answered with one of his own. He shambled over to Tabitha's side and slipped in next to her. She snuggled back, her head coming to rest on his chest as her eyes closed. Dave waited until Erin was safely in bed before letting himself fall asleep as well.

He didn't wake up again until late the next morning. Tabitha was still curled up against him, though Bruce and Karen were missing. As he looked around, he found Erin sitting against the headboard, watching them. "Good morning, my bella Erin."

"It's almost afternoon. You've both slept a good nine hours. The only ones who aren't up now are Tabby, Spencer, Derek, Penelope, and Alexandra."

He smiled at that thought, and she shook her head. "I should go wake them up," he said, leering at her.

"No, leave them be. They gave her pleasure after a night of horror. Derek called and told Penelope what had happened, and she wanted to do something to make her feel better, since James had to be at the hospital last night. And sex always makes me feel better. Did he suffer?"

"No. It was a clean shot, right between his eyes. She had to take it, she would have been hit otherwise. He, he had our children tied up on a bed. You're going to sell that place now, aren't you?"

"No. We're going to make new, better, memories there." She smiled, tears filling her eyes as she reached out and stroked Tabitha's hair. "We are going to rebuild as a family. And we will become stronger for it." Tabitha stirred and blinked open her eyes.

"Mama!" she cried out, sitting up quickly and throwing her arms around her mother. Dave used the opportunity to slip out of bed and pad over to their armoire.

"I'll be back shortly," he said, tugging out three bathrobes. "I have the feeling someone might need these." Erin shook her head at him, trying not to smile and failing miserably.

"Just be good, that's all I ask."

"When have you known me not to be? Don't answer that, not in front of little ears!" She huffed out a breath and shooed him off before bundling her daughter up in her arms. Going down the hall, he peeked in the first bedroom, which was normally Bruce's. Reid was sprawled out on the bed, still deeply asleep, and he smiled, deciding to let the young man be.

Closing that door, he went on down the hall to the guest bedroom. Peeking in, he saw that Hotch and JJ were sitting up, talking quietly. "Good morning, Dave. Bruce said that he'd be starting lunch in a few minutes, and he took Jack and Henry to help him. Is everyone else up?" JJ asked, smiling at him.

"I don't know, I just started making the rounds. Reid is still sleeping in Bruce's room. You can wake him if you want. I'll go check in on our other three."

"Good luck with that. We…do not want any details of anything you may see." Aaron gave him a look, and Dave nodded, leaving them be as he made his way across the hall to the other guest bedroom. He knocked softly so as to alert them of his presence and then opened the door. It was hard not to smile at the picture they made.

Alex was sandwiched between Derek and Penelope, their arms thrown protectively around her middle. Penelope's head was pillowed on her breast, her lips still around the woman's nipple. He coughed a little, hoping that they would wake up. Blake blinked open her eyes and looked at him, a bright blush covering her face in moments. "Um, good morning?"

"Good morning, Alex. I brought robes with me, to give you all some modesty. We're meeting downstairs in about half an hour for lunch."

"Thank you," she murmured, still blushing.

"And you have nothing to be ashamed of. James was at the hospital all night, and you needed the release that only sex can give you. Believe me, as soon as we can, Erin and I are slipping off to relieve some of the tension leftover from yesterday." He walked over to the bed and handed her the robes, ruffling Penelope's hair once his hands were free.

She stirred a little and released a soft groan. "What time is it, my handsome Italian Stallion?" she asked as she rolled onto her back, unashamed of her nudity.

"Almost noon, Kitten. Erin and I want everyone to eat together, so, put on your robe and join us in the dining room."

She smiled and then turned back to Alex, nuzzling her face into the woman's shoulder. "We'll be down in a bit, Dave. You may have to hold lunch for a little."

"My wife told us we had to be good this morning."

"Oh, we will make this very good for Alex, Dave. Don't you worry about that." Penelope bit down on her shoulder and Alex arched into her, glancing over at the doorway. Dave turned his head slightly and saw Erin standing there, bundled up in an oversized sweater and a long black skirt. "Good morning, Erin."

"I'm just here to claim my husband. He has no sense of boundaries." She rolled her eyes a little and strode over to him, tugging on his arm. "We'll keep lunch waiting a little bit. It will just be leftovers again, anyway."

Erin pulled him out of the room, closing the door behind her. "That was hot, bella."

"I know. Is that something you'd like to do?" She lowered her chin as she looked up at him. He chuckled and shook his head. "Why?"

"You are more than enough for me. There's a difference between watching a threesome and wanting to be a part of one. Unless…"

"I want what you want. Tonight is going to be ours, right? We're going to lock our door and have alone time."

"Yes," he groaned out, grinding against her hand as she cupped him possessively. "Oh, god, Erin, if you keep doing that, I'm going to have to change." She giggled sweetly and leaned in to kiss him deeply, removing her hand so that she could cup his head and bring him in closer to her.

Dave obliged her by cupping her ass, picking her up and resting her against the wall as the kiss lingered on. Erin wrapped her legs around his waist as she moaned into his mouth. Finally, she tore her lips away from his and panted heavily. "We, we need to press the pause button. The others are expecting us."

He nodded slowly as she slid down his body to stand on her feet once more. "Let's head down to the living room. I love you."

She grinned up at him, tears sparkling in her eyes. "I love you, too, Davie. The rest of our lives begins now. As a family." He nodded and clasped her hand, leading her downstairs. Life could only get better from here on out.


	17. Chapter 17

_One Year Later_

"Oh, let Auntie Erin hold her precious Lilianna Rose," Erin crooned as Alex and her husband came into the living room, holding out her arms. Alex smiled and nodded, gliding over to her side and taking a seat on the couch before handing her the tiny bundle. "It's hard to believe that she's two months old already."

"I know. She's so lovely, and such a gift born out of heartbreak. James and I are still trying to adjust to having a new little life to look after. She's so perfect, though, isn't she?" Dave smiled as he nodded, stroking the baby's cheek with the tip of his finger. "And your little one will be here soon, too."

Erin nodded and rested her head against his shoulder. "Yes, our little tag-a-long miracle. I wasn't supposed to be able to get pregnant, even though I haven't been through menopause yet. But here I am, two months away from giving birth. My doctor thinks they're going to be small enough so that I can have a VBAC."

"Wait, what?" Penelope gasped as she came into the room, tugging Derek along behind her. "You're having twins?"

Dave chuckled as he nodded. "Yep, two more little girls for me to spoil. Which is why I'm taking an extended break from work. I probably won't be back until the end of January." He caressed Erin's shoulder and she sighed happily. "But where are Hotch and Jen?"

"Right here. The morning sickness was kicking my butt today." JJ smiled tiredly as she walked into the room, holding on to Henry's hand. "I am claiming the recliner, if you all don't mind." Dave shook his head and she sank down, rubbing her small bump. "This little girl is being the bane of my existence. Henry spoiled me."

"I did, Mommy?" he asked looking up at her. She nodded and he grinned before running up to Jack, pulling him over to the toys that Dave had bought for their time with them. "Can we play on your Playstation after we eat?"

"Sure." He smiled at Hotch as he sat on the arm of the recliner, his arm coming to rest protectively around her shoulders. "And how are you doing, Hotch?"

"Good. Life is good." He relaxed, a smile stretching across his face. "Where are your kids?"

"In the kitchen, cooking. They banned us from helping this year. Spencer was the only one allowed in there, seeing as how he is still unattached. He's been over since six this morning." Erin smiled down into Lilianna's face, sighing happily. "It's hard to believe that a year has brought so much happiness to our lives."

Fat tears slipped down her cheeks, and Dave reached up to wipe them away. "We've been blessed in this last year, haven't we?" Blake asked, resting her hand on Erin's shoulder.

"Oh, Alexandra, you have no idea. This has just been a perfect year, after the horror of last Thanksgiving. I'm so glad that, that everything has turned out so well." She moved her head to rest on Alex's shoulder. "I just love all of you so much!"

Alex reached around to cup Erin's cheek, rubbing it with her thumb. A tender silence fell over the room, only to be broken by a loud squall from Lilianna. "She's probably hungry. Here." Alex took her baby from Erin's arms and discreetly unbuttoned her blouse to feed her.

"Eyes up, mister," Erin said without even looking at him and he laughed, squeezing her shoulder tightly.

"Ah, bella, you know that I only have eyes for you." He kissed the top of her head as Penelope sighed. "Kitten, you're going to have to play catch up on the baby train here. Is there the pitter patter of little feet in your future?"

She shook her head, touching her stomach lightly. "No, but we are looking into adoption. Side effect of where I got shot, you know." She blinked rapidly, and he suddenly wished he hadn't brought the subject up. "But there are so many children out there who need love, that this will be perfect for us."

"That's wonderful, Penny." Erin smiled at her friend and then touched her bump once more. "Oof, the babies are active today."

Dave looked at her in concern and she smiled, shaking her head. "Do we have to get your bag ready?" he asked in concern, covering her hand.

"No, Davie, they're just having a party in there. I've done this three times before, I know what labor feels like." She leaned over and kissed his cheek tenderly. "But your concern is sweet, my love."

"Just say the word, and I'll be there."

"I know." Erin's stomach growled loudly just as Tabitha came into the living room. "Hey, honey, is dinner ready?"

"Yeah, I was sent to get you. Everything is waiting for us." She smiled as she held her hands out. "Please join us for our Thanksgiving feast."

Erin struggled to get up, and Dave pushed himself off the couch, reaching down for her hand. She grabbed hold of it and he pulled her to her feet, smiling when she plastered herself to his side. "They are a little lower, though, aren't they?" he asked as he rubbed her stomach tenderly.

"A little. Tabby dropped early, though, and I thought I was going to give birth to her three weeks before I did. We're fine." She led him into the dining room, taking her spot at the foot of the table. He kissed her once more before sitting at the head, watching the others fill in the spots, Penelope and Alex sitting next to Erin, Karen and Tabitha next to him. "David, will you say the blessing?"

He nodded and held his hands out to the girls. They followed suit until they were all holding hands. "Lord, I thank you for the blessings of this past year. The blessing of new life in Lilianna and our babies soon to be born. The blessings of family and friends who care deeply for each other, and are always there, no matter what. And the blessing of a boss who understood that the heart wants what the heart wants, and graciously looked the other way. May our lives continue to be blessed by love and happiness. Amen."

The others softly echoed the amen, and Erin squeezed her friends' hands before letting go. "Do you want me to hold Lilianna while you fill your plate?" she asked, looking expectantly at Alex.

"That would be nice," the woman replied, handing the baby over. Dave couldn't help but think to the near future, when Erin would be holding their babies, and he felt himself tear up.

"Oh, Papa Dave, don't start crying now. You'll set all of us off," Tabitha said, scooping out some mashed potatoes onto the plate. "This really has been a great year. I love you."

"I love you, too, my little butterfly." He took the bowl from her hands and smiled at his daughter, failing to contain his tears. Tabitha shook her head, still smiling, and he let out a chuffed sigh as he spooned out some mashed potatoes, contentment stealing over his being. Erin met his eye and smiled sweetly at him before looking down at Lilianna. A wave of love swept over him and he felt his smile grow wider as he passed the dish along. There was nothing more that he could wish for in that moment. This life was wonderful, and it was his until the end of time.


End file.
